I Don't Want to be Alone
by LilytheVillian
Summary: A modern AU where Robin uncovers a curse. Will her friends be able to save her? ZoroxRobin, LuffyxNami, Sanjixyoung!Brook, UsoppxKaya (Only going to be alittle creepy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Now please note I'm throwing one piece chacters in left right and center, and some of them may seem alittle weird to put in where I do, but I hope you enjoy! I'm really excited about this idea! Also if you see any typos could you send me a note? Thank you! :D**

 **...**

When Nico Robin walked up to the dig site, the thing that she was alarmed by, wasn't the police cars, but the fire truck. After all, even though the site had been opened recently they had found some interesting artifacts. Perhaps something had been stolen. But grass, dirt, and rock catching on fire? And there didn't appear to be any signs of a fire either.

She made her way through the small barrage of emergency vehicles only to again be surprised.

"Nami?" Robin asked, "I haven't seen you since college." Nami was now working in social services in childcare. Holding her hand was a very disgruntled and pale looking boy. Nami turned around and grinned seeing her.

"Robin!" She cried making her way toting the small child in her wake, "Its been ages!" The two hugged, "Last I heard you were in Greece!"

"Oh yes, I was. The climate there was wonderful. I got transferred here after the museum got bought," Robin smiled and looked down at the miserable child, "Who's this you've got with you?"

Nami put a hand on the boy's shoulder nudging him forward, "This is Law. Law this is my dear friend, Robin shoes an archaeologist. Say hello!"

"Hey archaeologist-ya," Law said flatly.

"It's, nice to meet you," Robin smiled, "Law, what a nice name. "

"Sure," Law said flatly.

"Do you know whats going on here?" Robin asked looking around

"I thought Law would enjoy a ride on a firetruck," Nami told Robin, "So I got Luffy, he's the local firefighting hero around here, to give us a ride. He saw his policeman friend, Zoro and decided to stop."

"Ahh I see," Robin said looking around.

"Did you have fun, Law?" Nami asked him.

"No," Law said flatly.

"Hopefully there hasn't been anything stolen," Robin commented casually.

Nami looked over to where Zoro and Luffy stood, right on the edge of the dig site. Luffy was laughing about something.

"Hard to tell," Nami said looking back and forth between Zoro' stoic scowl, and Luffy's laughing face, "Let's go ask."

The two friends made their way up to them. Nami was still dragging Law all the way.

"Has there been a robbery, officer?" Robin asked Zoro.

Zoro shook his head, "No, I'm just here to guard the site."

Luffy laughed, "Hey put him here 'cuz headquarters figured he wouldn't be able to get lost on the job."

Zoro gulped scowling at Luffy but noticing that Nami had a kid with her, refrained from swearing.

"Oh that's good, I was worried," Robin said relieved.

"Don't worry nothing will be stolen while I'm here," Zoro said and then pointed a finger at Law and leaned in, "Do you know what I do to scowly-miserable-looking brats like you?"

"Beat them up?" Law suggested.

"Unfortunately I'm not allowed," Zoro told him and then rumbled in the back of his car for a second before pulling out a white teddy bear three times as large as Law's head, "THis," Zoro said dropping the bear into Law's arms.

"Aww, how nice of him," Nami cooed at Law, "Now what do you say?"

"I'm going to call him Beop," Law stated.

"that's not what you say! What do you say?!" Nami demand.

Law paused an then offered, "I don't want you dead?"

"Heh, good enough for me kid," Zoro laughed.

"We really got to work on your manners, don't we, little guy?" Nami chuckled patting the top of Law's hat.

Luffy looked over at Robin,"So you're Nami's friend." He grinned, "You should be my friend!"

Robin paused not entirely sure what to make of the man. His grin which barely stayed inside his face, the openness in his voice (it sounded like he would tell you his darkest nightmare if you just asked), and the complete un-mature way he made his request. He was wearing an odd necklace, it was gold and looked like a stretching arm.

"Don't worry," Nami said her eyes fondly resting on Luffy for a moment, "I'm pretty sure if he bit, I would have found out by now." Luffy laughed. ANd slowly Robin offered a small smile.

"I don't see why not," She told him.

Down from the dig site huffed up a very angry looking orange bean. She had a massive pink sun hat on. Pouting she surveyed the people around Robin.

"All you idiots, better have a good reason to keep out best archaeologist bust!" She said brutally finger pointing at them.

As the finger landed on Zoro, he tch-ed and scowled deeper.

"Sorry Koala," Robin smiled, "My old friend Nami is here so I was saying hello."

Koala paused and then shrugged, "I guess its okay then."

"Anyway I need to get going," Nami said giving Robin another hug, "Hey! When di you stop working?"

"Six or so," Robin told her, "We can't work well in the dark."

"Great!" Nami nodded, "How about we get caught up after?"

Robin nodded and smiled, "That'll be fun. "

"We should all go to Sanji's!" Luffy exclaimed promptly inviting himself, "Zoro! You coming?"

The policeman gave a shrug, "Don't have anything better to do."

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed walking back towards his firetruck. Nami rolled her eyes and shook her head, yet she still was smiling. She mouthed over to Robin: Sorry.

"See you later!" Nami called taking Law's hand.

"Goodbye!" Robin said waving.

Koala grabbed Robin's arm and ran off with her before Robin could say another word with Zoro.

Plenty of people do not have the patience for digging in the dirt all day, but Nico Robin was another story. With a large purple sunhat donned on her head, she got straight to work. The dig site had been divided into four squares, and Robin had a whole corner all to herself.

She laid out her tools one by one. She had a good array of tools to continue uncovering the curved piece of wood, that was quite firmly buried. Many small stones and rocks were slowing her down considerably.

The piece of wood was barely intact as it was so this was quite the considerable task. Robin took out her towel and dug away at the rocks. The sun quickly rose over head.

Robin sat back looked at her progress the piece of wood was now almost uncovered. It was curved as if it had made up the hull of a ship, but that didn't make much sense considering the nearest body of water was about twenty miles ways.

Now only if she could get rid of that one rock the wood should come right now.

"Robin!" called Kaola from the white tent at the center of the site, "Its lunch time! Anne brought sushi!"

Robin got up and started to make her way over to the tent, when she noticed the policeman, Zoro, still standing out by his car. He hadn't taken off his jacket and was sweating quite profusely through it. In his one hand was a barbell and he was slowly curling up and down.

Even though Robin had only been part of the team for a few weeks, she very much knew how badly Anne overestimated the amount of food to bring. It was as if she didn't realize that there were people who had smaller appetites than her.

"Officer," Robin called, "You look like your roasting hot. How about you come in and have lunch?" SHe pointed towards the tent.

He paused for a second, "Alright." he said setting his weight down and headed over.

Anne looked over at Robin upset as she quickly made up her plate, "Ugh Robin you can't just invite more people. THere might not be enough food for everyone."

Jinbe, the team leader of the group, laughed, "Anne you always make enough to feed a small army! Don't worry about it." He looked back at Anne only too see her fast asleep in a chair her plate of sushi dangerously close to tripping over.

Jinbe shook his head and tutted. That Anne. Koala promptly took Anne's plate from her and started munching. Zoro walked in, "Thanks for the offer." He said nodded taking a plate from the table and filling it up.

"Please," Jinbe smiled, "Eat as much as you can!"

An extra chair was pulled up for Zoro. Everyone ate and talked about what they were working on and how many damn rocks were wedged into the soil. It seemed to Robin that Zoro was scowling at Anne, but perhaps that was just his face and he just happened to be facing her.

Anne woke up, "Hey who the hell took my plate!" She yelled angrily. Koala giggled and slid her plate back over.

"I thought, "The Officer spoke up, his voice had an edge to it that wasn't there before, "That you were finding yourself in Africa." His eyes narrowed on Anne.

"Oh hey Zoro didn't see you there," Anne said and then sighed leaning back, "Look I just got here a few weeks back. And Luffy's birthday is soon! I wanted to surprise him! So you'd better shuddup about this." SHe glared menacingly over at her.

"Tch fine," His scowl seemed to lessen.

Everyone else was still talking or munching, but Robin curiosity had now been perked.

Zoro's expression softens into a slightly less angry looking, "You know everyone here had been worried about you. You didn't even go to the funeral. Just up and left leaving Luffy with just a shitty note about going to Africa."

Anne winced a little, "I know I have a lot to make up for. But, Luffy's my brother he can't hold a grudge against me."

Zoro snorted about, seemingly amused, "He can't hold a grudge at all."

Anne chuckled, "Nope. Not a bit."

"I didn't know you had family here," Robin remarked.

Anne gulped sushi and then obnoxious wiped rice off her face, "Yea, it's my old hometown. It's good to be back."

The conversation drifted as everyone finished eating and then dealt with the task of splitting up the leftovers. Anne took the majority, but everyone else got quite a fair sized portion as well. They packed the split up leftovers back into Anne's massive cooler.

Zoro started to walk back to his car, but then paused, "Can't believe your cooking still isn't better, than the shitty cook's."

Anne laughed and shook her head, "It's good to be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Right at six o'clock, Nami pulled up in her car. Robin said goodbye to her co-workers and got in.

"I'm so glad that you're working in this town, Robin!" Nami smiled, "It'll be so great to hang out and do stuff again!" Robin nodded.

"Yes, it will," Robin paused, "Nami, there is something I need to ask." Nami's smile fell.

"Yeah?" Nami asked nervously.

"Why did you ignore my calls?" Robin asked, "I was trying to keep in touch. But then one day your number went dead."

Nami bit her lip, "Sorry, I was being stupid." She said Robin, "I just wanted to leave everything behind! Even the one good thing I had. Just start all over! Have no one know about the gangs and all the horrible things that happened that I was-we were trapped in."

Robin gave Nami a small reassuring smile, "Its okay. I understand completely."

Nami shook her head, "It wasn't right of me! By the time I figured that out I didn't have your number or anything." Nami sighed, "And my past didn't even stay hidden either."

"Oh no, Nami, I hope you won't leave," Robin said. Nami shook her head.

"No, it's actually okay. Kinda a relief knowing that Luffy doesn't care," Nami smiled, "He thought I was strong." She laughed, "And gave me his hat and told me told to keep it till I wasn't bothered by it anymore."

Robin smiled, finally Nami was happy, and in a good place too. And it sounded like she was in love too. Hopefully, she doesn't die from a broken heart.

"The very next day I gave it back," Nami wiped at her eyes, "Luffy, Zoro, the whole gang, everyone here is wonderful. You'll fit right in."

Robin nodded. I hope I don't destroy the ground, she thought. "That would be nice."

First, the two stopped by Robin's apartment to drop off her leftovers. The building was one of the few old brick buildings in the city. Poppies grew up in front in droves. And cute little window sills were on each window.

"What a wonderful charm this place has! Great pick Robin!" Nami commented following her. Robin paused.

"My place is pretty empty," Robin told her, "You don't have to come."

"Nonsense!" Nami declared dragging Robin to her own apartment.

There isn't much to say about Robin's roomy apartment. The roominess of it was unintentional, it was simply empty. A single couch, lamp, and bookshelf was all that initiated the first room. In the kitchen were table and chairs. Robin placed her leftovers in a near-empty fridge.

"Robin I've got to take you out shopping!" Nami told her, "I didn't think your place would be this empty!"

Robin smiled, "I've been spending all my time at the site. It would be nice to go shopping."

….

Robin and Nami arrive at the quaint little restaurant known as Baratie. There was an incredible aroma wiping through the air. The light in the restaurant was soft, giving it a cozy atmosphere. Luffy and Zoro were already there sitting at the counter. Luffy's legs were kicking back and forth.

The bell dinged as Nami opened the door. Up perked the Chef's head. ANd much to Robin's surprise vaulted himself over the counter to kiss Nami's hand.

"Nami-swan," He cooed, "It is wonderful to see you as always!" He would have been cute, Robin decided, but something about the look in his eye seemed very perverted.

"Sanji," Nami smiled, "This is, Robin my friend." The chef perked up seeing another woman.

"Robin," Sanji breathed in, "You look simply exquisite-"

Zoro turned around in his seat, "Shut up pervert and leave them alone!"

"Damn moss-head!" yelled the Chef then turned back towards the ladies, "Please have a seat! Have anything you want! It'd all on the house for two such lovely young ladies."

The two sat down and the policeman tch-ed at Sanji shaking his head, "Good thing you only like ladies, otherwise, you'd be broke."

Sanji's eyes flared, "Women are the only ones worth loving, you shit officer."

"Meh, what'd you say?!" Zoro demanded standing up. Luffy's stomach growled.

"Can you fight later," Luffy whined, "I'm hungry!"

The two unwilling backed down.

"Sanji's cooking is the best, Robin," Luffy told her, "Everything he makes is delicious!"

Robin nodded looking over the menu, "Everything on here looks good."

Everything talked loudly. All stories and laughter as Sanji cooked. Zoro was quieter than the others but still came in everyone once in awhile with a snort and jeering remark.

"Robin have you found anything cool, yet?" Luffy asked looping her into the conversation. Robin thought back to the curved piece of wood that she had dug up. A splinter of it was heading up to a lab. Right now they didn't know much about it, but hopefully, they would find something interstring out about it from the tests.

"We, have actually," Robin told him, "The team has started to uncover the foundations of a house and I've gotten out a piece of wood. It'd curved like it was part of a hull."

"Like on a ship?" Luffy asked.

"How odd," Zoro said looking at her with an expression Robin hadn't seen before, which appeared to be a smile, perhaps.

"We won't know for certain until it gets back from the lab," Robin nodded, "That is going to tell us a lot more than we do right now."

"Food's done," Announced Sanji. He sat a plate fruit salad down in front of Nami, a platter of grilled meat for Luffy, Zoro had sashimi, and for Robin was a strew. The scent of grilled meat, carefully chosen herbs, and the sweet thick armor of the stew was almost too much for anyone to bare. Keeping themselves from drooling on the floor everyone tucked on in. Sanji smiled. It was always good seeing everyone enjoy themselves.

Robin ate slowly taking each bite of the strew one at a time, savoring the chunks of potato and beef, the hint of sweetness in the broth. SHe looked up from her dish, "You really are an incredible cook, Sanji!" She exclaimed.

"Why, thank you Robin-chan!" Sanji said putting down a basket of sweet sticky rolls. Robin couldn't help but smile at the title of chan being put on her. Even if he had only known her for less than an hour the tilt of endearment was quite sweet.

….

On Robin's day off instead of going to the site, she headed out to the shopping center that Nami told her about. Nami was very insistent that Robin come and somehow both Zoro and Luffy seemed to have been invited too.

Robin went to the food crout where everyone was supposed to be waiting for her. At the crout sat Zoro and Nami at a table. Zoro looked much more relaxed than when he was in uniform. He wore a plain white shirt and green shorts. Nami had on a crop top and jeans.

Zoro glanced over and spotted Robin, "Hey, Robin" He called standing up.

"Hello," Robin said smiling.

"Robin!" Nami gave her a hug. "Its a shame, but Luffy couldn't make it. There's been a break out of fires on the south side."

"Oh no," Robin said casually," I hope everyone doesn't die." A smirk drew on Zoro's lips. This woman, he thought to himself.

Robin's apartment was so empty, that it wasn't hard to find things for it. A few stands, lamps, a small tv, and a few DVD series. Nami recommenced Ouran High School Host Club, Zoro suggested Bleach.

"Robin look at this!" Nami said pointing at a wall covered with posters.

"That would bright my place up wouldn't it?" Robin smiled looking at them. A lot of them were of famous bands. But one she couldn't place. It was of a shirtless man with a firefighter helmet on, freckled covered his face.

"Who is that?" Robin asked.

"Ace." Zoro answered before Nami could, "He was Luffy's brother. And was a pretty big hero too."

"Oh," Robin murmured looking back at it, "This town loves there heroes."

In the end, Robin got a small poster of a flower. At the checkout, Nami frowned looking around.

"Drat it," She exclaimed, "I think he got lost." I need Zoro was nowhere to be seen. Robin took her bag from the cashier and glanced around.

"He was right behind us. Wasn't he?" She asked.

Nami sighed, "He does this all the time! You turn around for a second and bam he's gone! Just like a toddler!"

Robin laughed.

The two started to look around for Zoro, after all, how hard could it be to find a scowling green haired man? But no sign of him could be seen around the nearby shops.

"Don't you have his number?" Robin asked. Nami shook her head.

"No, I only have Luffy's," She told Robin, "Normally the whole gang shows up and then either Luffy or Usopp calls him."

"The whole gang?" Robin asked peering through the window of a jewelry store-no Zoro there.

"Yeah, there Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, me," Nami said counting off on her fingers, "Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook." Nami smiled, "And now you."

Robin paused, "Nami I don't know about this...I'm not exactly the type of person who can fit into anyone's friend group."

Nami laughed, "Once Luffy decides that your his friend nothing can stop him. Trust me on this."

A hand clapped Robin on the shoulder, "There you are!" exclaimed the officer. Robin turned around to see Zoro. A wave of relief crashed through her. "Where'd you two go?"

Nami huffed, "What'd you mean where'd we go?! You're the one who got lost!"

Confusion and then anger went over his face,"tch, he scowled. Robin stared at what he held in his one hand.

"Oh Robin this is for you, " he said handing her a potted pink flower.

"You didn't have to do this," Robin said surprised.

Zoro smirked, "Don't worry, I do what I want."

Robin felt heat on her cheeks, "Thank you." She smiled.

…..

As Robin lied down to sleep she felt a smile tug upon her lips. She turned over looking at the pot of pink posies. Nami had been her friend in college, but now things seemed different. Like she wasn't alone anymore.

She reached out her hand and touched a delicate flower. Zoro…. there was something about him. A small blush spread across her face. Robin fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter that's two whole days earlier. WHat?! I'm not smug about how fast I wrote this! How dare you! :P**

 **Also thank you my reviewer! You said you wanted more Luffy and Nami? Well you got it! I was going to put this in later, but since you asked!**

 **...**

The results from the piece of wood confirmed Robin's theory. It was indeed once part of a ships Hull. But how in the world did a ship get all the way here? Miles and miles from any water?

Robin yawned and walked up to Zoro car. They had settled into a comfortable routine. He drove her home and then want home himself. Then she had just enough time to get a shower and tidy up before either Luffy or Nami came knocking on her door. SOmetimes Usopp or Franky would show up too. Some wild scheme would be thrown at her and before she knew it she was learning to drive a race car, helping measure out wood, going to parties, or searching for lost children.

When she got off work she no longer felt dead, but more alive than ever. But today was different. Today was Luffy's birthday. Luffy's gang had been planning nonstop for the past week. She should have just enough time to get a quick shower before Zoro came to pick her up.

"Robin," Zoro nodded the corners of his lips curving up just a little. He took out the single earbud he had in.

"Hello," Robin smiled getting in, "What are you listening to today?"

"Heart of the sword," He told her starting the car, "By Hawk Eye MiHawk. It's very bloody."

Robin laughed, "More than the last one?"

"The wane of the Firefox kingdom?" Zoro half asked. Robin nodded, "Doesn't even touch it." The comm crackled. Zoro scowled and picked up the receiver.

"This is officer Zoro I'm off for the rest of the day," He spoke briskly.

A snarky female voice replied, "I know who it is. I called you. Come to the station."

Zoro's scowl deepened, "Look I'm off! You can't order me around!"

"I'm the chief of police!" The voice yelled, "You're coming to the station now! Or I'm kicking your ass!"

Zoro growled and then glanced over at Robin, "I'm driving one of the archaeologist's home." The receiver fell silent for a second.

"You're just picking something up. The archaeologist can be taken home afterward." The Cheif of Police told him.

"Roger," Zoro said barely containing a growl. He hangs up, "THe station isn't too far." He told Robin as he punched the destination into his GPS.

…

Luff saw a flash of orange outside his window and ran to the door. With a massive grin on his face, he swung open the door, "NAM-" his face dropped seeing Dadan at the door, "Oh its just you."

"You brat!" She cried, "WHat'd mean its just me?! I came here to wish you happy birthday you damn brat!"

Luffy pressed his face against the window and sighed. No Nami at all.

Dadan's face soften, "Luffy what are you said about? Were you waiting for this Nam person."

Luffy nodded, "I was hoping my friend would have an answer for me."

"An answer for what?" Dadan asked.

"My question," Luffy replied.

"And what was that!" Dadan demanded.

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "I'm not telling you that!"

"You damn brat!" Doro yelled half-heartedly swatting at him. Luffy laughed.

….

It was like every other Friday night. Luffy was over at Nami's roomy apartment. The two of them sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching movies. Luffy's arm was casually draped around Nami's shoulder as he shoved popcorn in with the other.

A sniffle came from Nami. Tears forming in her eyes.

He glanced over and saw tears welling in her eyes, "Ahh!" Luffy spewed bits of popcorn all over her. "Oh no!" He swallowed and started to wipe her face off with his sleeve.

"I didn't mean to do that!" he exclaimed, "You were crying!"

"That part of the movie always makes me cry," She told him. She blushed realized how close they were.

"You shouldn't watch it, then," Luffy told her, "If it makes you sad!" He held her face in his hands wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Luffy," Nami whispered. He looked into her eyes. Then they were kissing. Nami's hands rifled through his hair and pulled him into her. Luffy's arms seemed to endless wrap around her. Their lip smushed together.

Nami and Luffy both shifted their mouths wide open both of them looking just like gasping goldfish. Luffy started to laugh first, then Nami. Both of them lay there laughing like fools. After the laughing stopped the two of them just lay there, enjoying the supreme feeling of warmth of safety.

Luffy's breath was ticklish on her neck, "Nami?"

"Hmm?" She responded.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Nami's eyes opened a flirty look in them.

Luffy shook his head, "No...not that. I mean what do you want us to be?"

Nami paused, "What do you mean, Luffy?" He sat up off of her rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno," he mummer than glanced back at her, "Date?"

Nami shifted nervously, "Could I think about it?"

Luffy grinned and nodded,"Uh-huh!" He glanced at the tv, "Oh Nami this is the best part!" Luffy wrapped his arm around her. The two of them sitting closer than they were before.

…..

"Well come on," Dadan said snapping Luffy back to reality.

"Come on?" Luffy asked confused.

"It's your party, you knucklehead!" Dadan laughed.

Luffy grinned, "I have a party?!"

Dadan ruffed his hair, "Of course you do. We'd better get going. Can't have the birthday boy being late again."

…

"Won't be long," Zoro told Robin as he got out. A few minutes later he came out carrying a very large box while arguing with the black haired police chief. The chief's eyes landed on Robin and she burst out laughing.

"Stop it! " Zoro growled.

Ignoring Zoro she leaned on the window sill, "So tell me. Has he tried to kill you yet?"

Robin's eyes widened her hand going towards her mouth.

"Damn it Kuina! I'm not eight anymore!" He shouted at her shoved the box into the back seat. Kuina laughed a dark strand of hair dangling in front of her face.

"You know when he was a kid-" Kuina said pointing towards Zoro.

"I said shut up!" Zoro screamed grabbing his three billy clubs grabbing one in his mouth. Kuina leaped back pulling out her one. She blocked him holding him back with only one club. His arms trembled as he desperately tried to gain ground on her.

She chuckled, "You always were so weak." Her foot swept under his, knocking him to the ground. He huffed panting, "But I'll keep you're secret, Zoro." She smiled.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked getting out of the car and helped him up. Too surprised to refuse Zoro let her.

"We do this all the time," Zoro.

Kuina slipped her club back into he belt, "Ever since we were kids." With a wave of her hand, she headed back to the station.

Zoro and Robin got in. Robin glanced at the time. WOuld there be enough to go back to her apartment and get to the party on time? SHe'd hate to go still all dirty from work.

"Is there enough time to swing by my place?" Robin asked.

Zoro half shrugged, "Should be." He said entering it into the GPS. And now with an even tighter schedule than before they set off.

 **...**

 **And what nooooo the kiss between Nami and Luffy was not inspired at all by one of the times my boyfriend and I were making out in our favorite spot. I mean how'd you ever guess that?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been working on a project! :D WHich I am really excited about! Infortunitlitly it isn't fanfic involved, but please check out my profile page for more info and a link! OwO please check it out for Villian-chan. I promise there will be romance and fluff.**

 **And thank you apple munchies for your review~! Getting reviews is so fun! And may I add that one of your ship suggestions have been accepted! Not going to say which yet, but in the next chapter, it should be shown!**

While Robin got a quick shower Zoro stayed in the living room. He scowled through his messages and tapped on the aptly named - the bi-guys.

Zoro: hey you making it

Usopp: Yeah! I finished the project and heading over now

Zoro: k

Usopp: potassium

Zoro: ?

Usopp: nvd lol btw Sanji coming?

Zoro: Sanji is cooking 2+2 moron

Usopp: says the person who listens to audiobooks

Zoro: What the hell?! There's nothing wrong with audiobooks!

Usopp: lol you having Siri read this to you as well!

Zoro: I can read, you custard!

Zoro: **custard

Usopp: lol good luck with that autocorrect. See you soon! :l)

Robin wrapped a towel around her hair. And then stopped short of opening the door. She was naked and he was outside. Not having another towel and not wanting to put on her dirty clothes. She cracked open the door.

"Zoro, don't look," She called. Now confident that she could travel to her back to her bedroom she opened the door and walked out.

"Robin, did you say something-" Zoro rouned the corner and his eyes took in the scene. Before Robin could even move to cover herself. Zoro slammed both his hands over his eyes.

"I-I-I'll leave," he announced. He walked out with his hands still clamped on his head. Blushing Robin quickly scurried to her bedroom.

Well he certainly didn't do it on purpose, she thought to herself, he slammed his hands onto his face so fast and hard. That was definitely an accident.

….

Zoro's face felt like it was on fire. He went to the kitchen and threw his head under the sink and ran the water until he couldn't feel his it anymore. Wiping the water off his face he yanked his phone out.

"Don't be a jerk about this Persona," He muttered tapping lil sis up on messages.

Zoro: How do you tell when a woman wants to you know.

Persona: Holl-holoholo! Nice one!

Zoro: I'm being damn serious here!

Perona: O.o

Perona: This is Zoro right? As in my completely uncute, scowly, annoying, and has tried to kill every person he has had a crush on, brother?

Zoro: :( YES ITS ME! AND NO I HAVENLT TRIED TO KILL EVERY PERSON I"VE CRUSHED ON

Perona: Holl-holhoohohl! Tell me what happened.

Zoro: She was getting a shower. The water turned off and I think she called me? SO I went over and she was naked! I covered my eyes and left!

Persona:...she's going to think your gay. And did she have the twisty towel thing on?

Zoro: How does giving someone proper privacy make me gay? And yeah she did.

Perona: K. She wasn't trying to do the thing with you. And why are you defending yourself form being gay?

Zoro: :(( it's called bi!

Perona: holholhohoho!

…

Nami looked at the neatly wrapped present with dissatisfaction. It just didn't seem right. She touched her lips thinking about Luffy kissing her. It had been months and he hadn't said anything. Maybe he forgot all about it?

She sighed tucking the package under her arm. Well ready or not she had to get going.

When she got there at the park there were a few people setting up already. Sanji was getting up the grill and had a truckload of meat. Franky was setting up balloons and streamers, and Persona was testing out her electric piano. She set down her present with the others and got busy.

They weren't that many presents there for Luffy. He enjoyed partying more than any present. Other than presents of meat. So as normal, the present pile was small. Everyone focusing much more on the party itself.

"Hey, Nami!" Perona spring over to Nami, "What cutie pie you are!" She said pinching Nami's cheeks. Nami backed up a bit from her.

"Nice to see you again," Nami told her attempting to smile. She still couldn't get used to the fact that Zoro's little sister was a worldwide famous singer. A very overbearing singer.

Perona threw her arm around Nami's shoulder, "You'll never guess who's coming to the party! Only Luffy's cutest big sister! She's got freckles everywhere! Oh, she'd look amazing with some spooky clothes. Have you ever considered dyeing your hair black?! The orange would bleed through which would give you a real-"

"Oi!" Zoro slammed a hand onto Persona's shoulder, "Stop making Nami uncomfortable!

"Zoro!" Persona cried forgetting about Nami, "Spill! Tell me about this cuti-" Her gaze landed on Robin. Persona then leaned and in and whispered to Zoro, "Aww she's too cute for you Zoro this isn't going to work at all."

Blushing Zoro looked back at Robin, "This is my sister Per-"

"Persona. Your sister is Perona, " Robin said almost looking surprised. Zoro nodded. He could feel RObin's eyes darting back and forth between the two trying to find any similarity between their features.

"We're no-" Zoro started.

"He's adopted hollhollhohoho!" Perona laughed.

A car pulled up to the park. And Luffy barged out wearing a blindfold.

"Wheresthemeat!" He yelled.

 **...**

 **Sorry for the short update, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also I very nearly posted with with Perona's name spelled Per _s_ ona lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, again sorry for the delay, but hey I have an** excuse **this time. SOo** that's **something**! I **had college** orientation **! And I was wondering how you prefer your chapters. Do you like shorter one scene chapters more often or how I am doing it now? There will be a poll on my profile.**

 **...**

The music was loud. People were shouting and dancing. And there was so much laughter. Anne stood behind a tree and tipped up her cowgirl hat and gazed at the green leaves above. She could hear the sounds of Luffy stuffing his face. And oh there was so much laughter.

It was as if Ace was still there. She could almost hear him. His laugh and he ran over and drug her out to the party. She could see his smiled as he held Luffy's hat just above his reach while Luffy jumped and jumped.

Anne didn't need an officer at the door to know that Ace was dead. She had been sound asleep when she woke up-her heart dead. Anne didn't cry. And she hadn't cried yet. But as she heard Luffy's laughter. Zoro's gruff voice. And Usopp's tall tails all from her hiding spot. Tears began rolling down her face.

"Dangit Ace," She muttered covering her face, "If you had just told me! Told me and Sabo….we could have saved you. Instead of having your stupid secrets." She heard another laugh from Luffy and an image of his face splitting grin entered her mind.

She walked through the crowd. There were a couple of new faces here, she noticed. Well the more the merrier. Luffy was ahead of her. He was dancing to the music while eating strewed meat. There was a girl-someone Anne didn't recognize- dancing close to him.

"Hey," Anne said gripping Luffy into a hug. Luffy stopped dancing and the strewed meat fell from his hand. His expression went slack. Everyone around turned some were grinning now, but a few were looking confused.

"A-A-an-" Luffy attempted to say before bursting to a flood of tears. His arms whipped around Anne grabbing her back as he sobbed. She was bigger than him and he still fell into her arms as her little crybaby of a brother.

"Such a crybaby!" She exclaimed holding him tight as she struggled not to cry herself. It had been a long two years. But now holding her brother again she could feel her heart beating. She squeezed her eyes shut and promised, that she would look after him for Ace. THat she would protect him, just like Ace did as he died.

"I tho-thought you were never coming back!" Luffy sobbed, "You were gone!"

"But hey I'm back now," Anne told him. Luffy sobbed some more, "Ugh stop crying." She laughed tears forming, "If you don't stop I'm going to join you."Luffy backed up and wiped his eyes clear. And then grinned his face-splitting grin. Anne's heart was back now. She could feel it.

The two started laughing. And soon and chanting began.

"An-ne An-ne An-ne."

A pair of rough hands tossed her up into the air, then Luffy. Together their friends caught them as they laughed.

Nami stood off to the side tears dripping from her face. Who the hell was that?! Even Robin had joined in catching and throw while chanting: An-ne An-ne. The image of Luffy kissing her over and over again swept in front of her eyes. DId that mean nothing to him? Come on, she told herself, get it together! You don't even know who she is! Maybe it's just some misunderstanding!

Luffy started to look distressed in midair. "Put me down!" he cried. Much to everyone's surprise. The group toss quickly broke up. He grabbed Anne's arm and dragged her with him as he ran to Nami.

"Nami? Don't you want to meet Anne? I thought you'd want to meet her! I can't remember when she wasn;r my big sister." he said looking most distressed. Nami turned around her face flushed.

"Sister?" She asked tentatively.

Anne laughed, "Yeah! I and Ace were always looking out for this crybaby at the foster home. Then came along Sabo. Man did the four of us ever give Doroda a hand full!"

"Oh," Nami smiled, "It's very nice to meet you! And Luffy, of course, I wanted to meet your sister its just….I thought of that sad movie again!" She weaky lied.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to watch that anymore! It makes you cry," Luffy half pouted.

Anne laughed,

….

Everyone had finally stelled down as they sat around the bonfire. The wood crackled and smoke intermittently flew into their eyes, but it was a chilly night so everyone cuddled around the fire. Robin took the seat furthest from the from the partying everyone slowly munched on their cake. Infront of Luffy was a small pile of presents.

Luffy was fidgeting back and forth. His eyes darted back and forth to everyone. Waiting for them to finish their cake.

Usopp and Zoro were sitting together. Usopp was slightly drunk and giggling Zoro looked hesitate. Usopp slapped his shoulder. And slowly Zoro got up clutching his bottle of sake. He walked over to Robin and sat down on the ground next to her.

"Zor-"Robin started

"Hey," Zoro's scowl look sloppy on his face like he was having to focus to keep it there, "I told you that I do what I want!"

Robin smiled, "I was going to say thank you." Zoro's scowl slipped right off his face. He ducked his head seeming to right a moment to pick it up again.

"It's nothin" He muttered.

Luffy's rocking increased, "Nami!" He exclaimed, "Do you need help finsihi-"

Anne walloped him, "Don't be so rude!"

"Sorry," Luffy muttered.

Nami smiled, "You don't have to wait you know. Go ahead open your presents." Luffy grinned and reached down, but then paused.

"Which one is your Nami?" He asked.

Nami smiled and pointed towards a red one, "It's nothing much."

"It'll be great!" Luffy laughed grabbing the massive box Zoro brought. Luffy's nose quivered.

"That's from Kunia. She said that erhm," Zoro shut his eyes, " 'Send Luffy my regrets that I can't make it. Got a bunch of new asses to kick at the station. Happy birthday! And make sure you don't eat it all at once.' " Zoro quoted and then shrugged, "Or somethin like that."

"Eat?!" Luffy exclaimed opening the first flap to see written in red print- freezer pack- do not open until ready for use. and then under that: Whole Pig. "Sanji I'm coming over tomorrow and you're cooking this!" He yelled over at him.

"Aye aye," Sanji half laughed, "You can never have enough meat can you?"

Luffy shook his head, "Never!"

Zoro had gotten Luffy boxing gloves, Robin some books, and Anne a heavy red scarf. Usopp had made him a poster with the words pirate King under Luffy's shadow.

"Pirate King?" Robin asked. Usopp grinned.

"When we were all little kids we played a game called Pirate King! Luffy was the pirate king and we were the crew and we'd go on adventures," Usopp told her.

Luffy laughed, "We still go on adventures!"

Robin smiled, " I see."

And finally, Luffy opened Nami's present. He ripped the paper off and then stared at the small cardboard box marked fragile. More carefully now he opened the box and pulled out a glass bottle. Sitting delicately inside was a small ship.

Luffy grinned, "ooooh!" He exclaimed, "Nami it's great!" Holding it carefully in one hand he reached around and gave Nami a one arm hug.

Nami smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Luffy grinned, "Of course I do!"

...

 **Okay, so I'll let you in on a secret. Originally this chapter was supposed to end with Usopp walking off by himself to cry at Kaya's grave. But that was going to make me cry and I didn't want to cry. So instead**

 ***spoiler alert***

 **You're going to be getting their wedding in two-three chapters from now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my reviewer TsundereCharur18!** Your **nice words of** encouragement **helped me write this fun chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **And** everyone **else too...duh... :)**

 **...**

Nami groaned as her alarm went off. Slamming a fist onto the beeping contraption she got up. She stared at her exhausted face in the mirror.

Yep, it was a really big mistake not to get this day off.

She thumbed her way through her texts. A couple of drunk ones from Usopp talking about the best way to grow rose. A few dozen from Luffy reminding her not to watch the sad movie again. She eyes snapped open as she read the text from her supervisor.

Come in early. Law's ran away from Dadan again. Not at his usual spots.

This was the thirdy fifth time Law ran away and as always the responsibility of finding him fall to Nami. She shook her head, what Law needed was a family, not a foster home. But there weren't any family too willing to take him, and Makio held Dadan in very high regard. After all, she had tamed the biggest four troublemakers that they had had in years: Ace, Anne, Sabo, and Luffy.

Hurridly Nami got ready flinging off messages to everyone she knew that Law had gone missing again. With that, she slammed the door behind her and ran out.

Robin had worked hard at the dig site all morning. Luckily it was a shady day so she wasn't as sweaty and dirty like she normally was. Her day was going rather well, but she was concerned for Nami. Her text seemed to have been sent in quite a panic. Hopefully, she would find him soon.

Koala called her over for lunch. Robin looked over at Zoro only to see him half sitting against his car, obicovily asleep. She got up and started to walk over to the tent when she hread something in the wood. There was quite a thicket of woods behind the dig site.

"I'll be right there," she called to Koala wondering a little into the woods.

"Cora-san," said a voice. Robin frowned a little. She knew that voice, "You're not a ghost are you?"

Robin quickened her pace seeing a white hat just through the trees.

"Because ghosts killed my family!"

Robin round the last tree to find Law shouting alone into the air, "Law!" She almost exclaimed.

Law pale turned around.

"Archeologist-ya," He said staring at her wide eyes.

"Law who were you talking to?" Robin asked half sitting in front of him. Law turned around and stared behind him for a few seconds.

"No one," He told her.

Robin gave Law a reassuring smile, "Well Nami's been worried about you. How about you come with me?" She offered Law her hand and he took it.

Nami's phone rang as she finished searching around the playgrounds. Seeing that it was Robin she quickly answered, "Hello, Robin?"

"Hey, Nami. I found Law." Robin told her.

"What?!" Nami exclaimed, "Where was he?"

"In the woods behind the dig site," Robin said.

"I'll be right over," Nami said hanging up. Thank goodness, she thought getting in.

Nami pulled up to the dig site and found Law in the tent feasting on Anne's rice balls.

"Law, you had me so worried!" Nami told him wrapping him into a hug. Law almost hugged her back.

"I'm fine," Law told her.

"You have to stop running off like that Law! It's dangerous! Wha-" Nami started lecturing.

"I want to go back to Dadan," Law interrupted her, hoping to get out of her lecture.

Nami sighed and then looked toward everyone, "Thank you, everyone, for looking after him." She gave Robin a hug.

"Thank you so much," Nami told Robin.

"Oh it's nothing," Robin smiled. Nami blinked. Did Robin just smile?

Thinking quickly Nami said, "Robin how about I take you out to eat, to thank you for finding Law."

"Well…" Robin paused

"Go ahead," Jinbe encouraged her, "Be back around one, okay?"

Robin smiled again, "Alright I will."

After dropping Law off at Dadan's the two want to a quiet burger and fry place. that was only a few blocks away from the site. They sat down with their order and Robin began to dig in.

"What's got you so happy, Robin?" Nami asked her smearing her fry into ketchup.

"Hm?" Robin asked through a mouthful of burger.

"You have been smiling!" Nami exclaimed stuffing fried into her mouth, "So tell me! Are you falling in love?"

Robin's cheek went a little rosy.

"Ha! I knew it!" Nami exclaimed, "So tell me? Who is this lucky girl?"

Robin stared at Nami confused, "Um Nami I'm straight."

"Oh," Nami said embarrassed.

"How long did you thin-" Robin started to ask.

Nami promptly interrupted. There's no way I'm answering that, she thought to herself. "So tell me about him! Spill!"

Robin smiled thinking about Zoro, "Well he has an excellent taste in books. He is rather considerate. "

"Is he good looking?" Nami asked.

Robin paused, "I wouldn't say good looking." She put a finger to her lips thinking, then smiled, "He looks like an adorable dog!"

"Huh?" Nami asked confused.

Robin finished up her sandwich and nodded, "Yes, he does." Robin blushed thinking and then laughed, "One time he walked in on me when I was naked." Nami started to look alarmed.

"Oh don't worry it was an accident," Robin told her, then saw the time, "Oh no I must dash. I'll talk to you later, Nami!"

It was evening when Zoro finally got home. Hanging up his jacket he pulled out his phone. He'd been waiting for this all day. Quickly he pulled up the video title: Bleach Live Action Update! Coming to your tv?!

"Now we here at Anime Updates are super excited to give you the next update on the very closer live-action movie," excited announced the youtuber.

Ding!

A text from Nami popped up.

Nami: Hey Zoro.

Angrily he swiped the notification away.

"-it turns out that they changed the casting fo-"

"Get to the point! Already!" Zoro snapped, "WHat time is it?"

Ding!

Nami: I'm a bit worried.

Zoro again swiped it away.

"-now what you've been waiting for! The first showing will be on the-"

Ding!

Nami: About Robin.

Instantly Zoro opened the text, shutting off the video.

Zoro: What

Nami: I think Robin might be seeing some creep

Zoro: WHAT

Nami: She was talking about this guy she likes

Zoro stared at the text expressionless.

Nami: She said he was considerate, had a good taste in books, and that he looked like an adorable dog.

His heart lurched. It wasn't him…..Zoro let out a sad sigh before looking back.

Nami: The thing is….

She said that he walked in on her naked.

She said it was an accident

But I mean how can that be an accident?

Could you keep an eye out for her?

Zoro dropped the phone. It was him. He ran to the bathroom and stared at his face in the mirror.

"An adorable dog?" He asked himself perplexed.

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And right now on this small roller coaster of a story, we've passed the first bump. Now for a while, there is going to be a nice pleasant view before we plunged into twists and turns and feels! So enjoy the happy times!**

 ***evil laugh***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short update, but I got a bit of writer's block and have been a little sick. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

...

Luffy was hovering around Zoro.

"I'm borrrrred," He whined. Luffy peaked around Zoro's head and stared at his phone. Zoro was scowling through pictures of cute fluffy dogs.

Luffy grinned, "Hehehe! Let's get everyone and help at the pound!"

Infortutaily Usopp and Kya were out wedding planning. So it was just Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin. And Sanji.

Sanji stepped out of his car tapping the ask off his cigarette he walked over to join the others.

"The pound eh?" He said taking a long drag, "We getting an ugly mutt for your ugly mug?" He asked Zoro pointedly.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Zoro took a couple a couple swings at the chef before Nami managed to break them up.

"Seriously guys?" She sighed, "What are you, eight?" Nami rolled her eyes.

The five walked in and signed in on the volunteer sheet. In the backs were dozens and dozens of dogs. Big ones, little fluffy ones, and 'ugly mutts'.

Everyone went around playing, feeding, and walking the dogs. Nami went into the feed room trying to see what was taking Zoro so long to mix the puppy food.

"Tch idiot you're doing it all wrong," She muttered showing him away from the table. Zoro glared at her in response.

The two stopped what they were doing, hearing a very odd thing.

"Whose a cutie doggy woggy?" A voice that sounded remarkably like Robin, but she was baby talking?

"You're the best doggy wiggle woggy. Yes, you are! You are!" Robin cued. Zoro peaked around the corner to see Robinscrathing a pit bull behind the ears. Only a little begrudging about it the pitbull accepted her affection.

"You're the most adorable doggy ever!" She told the pitbull.

Zoro could have sworn that his face was on fire. His mind reeled as he took in this new information as he ran over to the power hose and power washed his face down.

Luffy laughed and Sanji swore.

Robin was gasping, "Zoro what are you doing?"

Zoro pulled the hose away from his face.

"Hahaha!" Luffy laughed clutching his sides, "Zoro you're face is all red!"

Zoro screamed as he pointed the hose at his face again.

Hours later Luffy was still laughing.

 **...**

 **Also here's to my boyfriend when I showed him a pic of Zoro. His face just lit up and he got all excited because he thought someone had made a fanart of my fanfic. It actually took me a few minutes to convince him otherwise. I love him so much. Imma gonna marry that man.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you my dear reviewer! :)**

 **Inforuatly I havne't met pudding yet :(((((( , but I think I might try to add her in some way! Enjoy this very fluff/comfort filled chapter.**

 **...**

Indian summer had officially hit and everyone was miserable. It was also a Saturday. Although Robin wasn't off almost everyone else was. Luffy walked down the street grinning clutching two slips of paper in his hand.

He banged on Nami's door, "Nami get up!" He hollered.

Crankily she opened the door, "Go away." SHe groaned, "Its too hot to do anything!"

Luffy laughed, "You'd better get your coat!"

"Moron!" Nami snapped, "WHy the hell would I do that?!"

Luffy grinned, "'cuz I got two tickets to go ice skating!"

"Ice skating!" Nami exclaimed running off to grab her winter coat.

Nami and Luffy sat down on the metal bleachers looking out to the ice. There were quite a few people there. Most were out on the outer edge rabbiting. Those in the center were doing tricks.

"I thought this place was really expensive," Nami said as she put on her skates.

Luffy shrugged as he carefully walked over to the entrance. "I mean I guess?" he answered as he scratched the back of his head.

Blushing a little Nami focused on tying her shoes. She looked up to see Luffy and saw he had extended his hand out to her. Almost hesitantly she took his hand.

"When I was a kid Ace, Anne, Soba, and I never paid for tickets. We always sneck in!" Luffy told her as he stepped in on the ice. He looked back realizing Nami wasn't following.

Nervously Nami looked up at him, "I just realize how long it's been since I went ice skating. The last time was when I was a really little girl."

Luffy edged out more onto the ice and pulled her with him, "Just hold on."

Nami didn't have time to fall as Luffy speed around the ring as she clutched his hand tight as her legs locked up. After a minute of speeding around Luffy noticed how frozen up Nami was. He slowed down and Nami let out of him and gripped onto the side.

"That was too fast you jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry," He told her, yet he was still smiling.

"Let's do this slow, okay?" SHe asked taking a hand off the rail. He nodded skating back a few steps back from her.

"I'll catch you." Luffy grinned, "So don't worry."

Cautiously Nami skated forward. One foot and then the other. She stayed close to the wall, but then bolstered by her success she started to skate out further to the rink. Grinning Luffy followed.

Nami's leg swung out a little too far and she shrieked as she started to slip.

Boing

Luffy arm stretched out to catch her stopping her fall. She glanced at Luffy and her eyes locked onto Luffy's outstretched arm. Her eyes widen. His arm seemed too long.

Panic briefly filled Luffy face quickly as he slid forward and his arm popped back.

He laughed his face now carefree once again, "Wow I almost let you fall!"

Perona looked at herself in her car mirror. Carefully she smudged the eyeliner beneath her eyes.

"You'd better damn appreciate this, Zoro," She muttered, but then grinned at herself in the mirror. He was in for such a surprise!

She walked out to the dig site feining sniffles and held back tears as she went straight over to Robin.

"Robin!" Perona sniffled grabbing her arm, "Zoro-" she hiccuped glancing away, "He-"

Sniffling Perona looked back at Robin panicked face, "He could use some company." Perona grimace putting a hand up and rubbed at her smudged makeup.

Inside Robin was panicking outside she was standing stock still.

Koala nudged Robin a little, "Go ahead go. I'll cover you."

Half whispering a thank you, Robin, followed Perona to her car.

Perona crankled the music up loud. So much so that Robin could barely  
think much less ask her what had happened.

The tires squealed as Perona turned into the driveway. She marched up the driveway dropping the act she had going. Robin followed her dizzy and lightheaded.

Perona grabbed a picnic basket hidden in a brush and kicked loudly at the door.

A confused Zoro opened the door and before he could even open his mouth Perona trust the picnic basket into his arms.

"Careful," Perona told him, just as it looked liked he was going to slam it into her head, "Mom's finest china is in there."

Zoro scowled taking a few steps back and readjusted his hold on the basket.

"Well toddles," Perona pinched Robin's cheek, "Have fun cutie." Then Perona ran right off.

"She-she said," Robin struggled to get her wits about head, "No, she didn't say. She acted like you were dieing." Her voice almost shook on the last word.

"Dang, it Perona," Zoro muttered. He shook his head, "Come in."

Zoro disappeared from the doorway and cautiously Robin entered. It was almost spartan. (That is if Spartans considered audiobook a necessity to have in high quantity) He had a medium sized tv with a sofa and coffee table opposite it. The tv was muted and playing advertisements.

Zoro set the basket down as delicately as he could manage. He glanced over at Robin, "Erhm...the bleach live action movie is going to be on in a few minutes."

Robin nodded, "Right, of course. I'll go." SHe said turning around.

Zoro grabbed her wrist stopping her, "No dammit tha-" He shook his head, "I'm horrible at this!"

"This?" Robin asked making no move to pull away.

"Saying what I want," Zoro said after a struggled pause. He smiled, relieved that he managed to say it. "Stay?" He asked, " watch it with me?"

Robin smiled back, "Yes."

Awakrily Zoro released her wrist, "Didn't mean to grab you so hard."

Softly Robin smiled, "I'm sturdier than I look."

Zoro nodded, "I know." The two went over to the sofa and sat down.

Zoro hesitated then stopped himself from opening the basket, "Could you? I'd just break everything." He got up and went to his kitchen grabbing himself a sturdy copper plate and mug. When he came back Robin had already set up the china and was unpacking the food.

"Garlic bread, spaghetti, and a bottle of wine," Robin told him cheerily, "She even packed candles."

Zoro right then had a very strong suspicion that Perona had set him up on a date.

He didn't say anything but set up his plate as Robin removed the fine china she had set out for him. They dished out the spaghetti and garlic bread in liberal quantities to each other

Robin stellated into the sofa and almost smiled, "You really don't trust yourself do you?"

Embarrassed Zoro retorted, "You don't trust those around you! Not even nami. I mean your always keeping it covered." Dammit!, he swore to himself, that came out wrong. He slammed his head into his hands.

Silence filled the apartment for a few minutes before Robin broke it, "No, your right….I don't trust her. Even though she's the one person who I've been friends with the longest. Can't honestly say that I've ever trusted anyone."

Zoro looked over at her not saying anything.

"And I've always rejected Nami's offer of clothes shopping," Robin's arms gripped at each other, "All I ever look for when I get new clothes is if it'll cover." Robin licked her lips, "...the burns."

Zoro sat there frozen as Robin wiped her eyes. He was certain that she'd walk out after he said that, not talk to him.

"Then you of all people had to just walk in and see everything, didn't you?" Robin couldn't stop a few tears from slipping out, "But you didn't say anything to anyone. Now I think for the first time since….I might be trus-"

Robin was cut off by Zoro's sudden embrace. He still hadn't said a word, but he held her tight. She sank into his arms and he showed no signs of letting go.

"I look absolutely ghastly, don't I?" she asked her voice sounding stronger.

Zoro shook his head and let go of her, "You're a flower." Robin thought he said, but he spoke so softly that perhaps she just imagined it.

The two stellated into a comfortable silence sitting very close together. They dug into their food and as the movie popped on Zoro turned on the volumes

"Can't wait to see Rukia yell at Ichigo for saving her," Robin said playful twinkle in her eyes as she leaned back just a touch into Zoro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you** TsundereCharuru18 **for your most kind review! I have to say I loved every minute of writing that fluff.**

 **And now some good news for me, but some bad news for all of you! My brother is coming over! Which I'm really happy about because I haven't seen him in almost a year! So I hurried to finished this so that way I wouldn't be leaving you guys with no update. He'll be staying until Monday. So the earliest update you'll probably get is Tuesday? Maybe? Maybe more like Wednesday or Thursday?**

 **Till I see you all again have a good week and get a healthy dosage of fluff in!**

 **...**

"Two ice cones," Luffy said placing five dollars on the vendor's table.

Grinning he gave Nami the orange flavored one, he took the banana flavored.

They sat down on the metal bleachers and slurped away on the cones.  
"Luffy," Nami started. He looked over at her. " When you caught me…. your arm seemed long."

Luffy nodded, "well I was stretching to catch you"

Nami bit her lip, "it seemed like it was more than just that"

Luffy's lips pursed out to the side trying his best to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was clear that he wasn't going to tell her what had actually happened. Nami frowned then changed the subject.

"Hard to believe that Usopp and Kya are finally getting married, don't you think?" she asked

Luffy laughed, "he is such a coward! I thought he'd never ask!"

Nami smiled, "I've never been to a wedding before. I am going to have to buy something nice."

"Oh," Luffy paused, " I have a suit, but I don't want to wear it"

"What's the matter with it?" Nami asked

Luffy looked sad, "Got it for Ace's funeral."

Nami winced and not knowing what else to do she wrapped Luffy into a hug.

"Alright!" Kya said checking off catering on the list, "looks like everything is going perfectly, dear"

Usopp smiled, "Finally. I was worried Sanji would throw a fit."

"Me too," Kya agreed. "Oh! We'd better check the RSVP list make sure we have the right number"

Usopp flipped through papers, "Ah ha!" He exclaimed. He pulled out a paper.

"My mom said she'd come before we sent out the invitation to her. Luffy coming….Nami…..Franky…." Usopp pattered on naming everyone.

Kya paused tapping a finger to her lips, "Oh! What about the new friend! Robin?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Usopp exclaimed, "We had already sent out the invitations before she arrived."

"Do you think it's too late to invite her?" Kya asked. Usopp shook his head.

"Doubt it. Don't think she gets out on her own much either," Usopp told her pulling out his phone, "I'll ask Zoro to invite her.

Robin packed the china back up and set the picnic basket by the door, "Thank you for the movie."

Zoro half smiled and shrugged, "You were already here anyway."

Ding

Zoro pulled out his phone and frowned,

Usopp: Hey! Ask Robin if she wants to come to the wedding.

Zoro glanced up, She wasn't in front of him. He peeked into the kitchen. She was getting a drink of water.

"So what do you think of weddings?" Zoro asked. Water snorted out of her nose. Face flushed she looked up at him.

"I'm not asking for myself!" Zoro hurriedly told her. Damnit! He felt heat rising to his cheeks, "Usopp's getting married! He wants to know if you wanted to come or not!"

"Oh," was all that Robin said. She paused a minute leaving them both standing there, blushing, "Are you going?"

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, "I-erhm am the best man. Usopp would be pretty mad if I didn't show."

"I think," Robin paused, "That it would be lovely to go…but I always end up alone at those types of things."

"Then go with me," Zoro said impulsively.

Robin smiled, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone, I am back!

Now, first, to my dear reviewer TsundereCharuru18: Thank you! I had a wonderful time with my brother. And I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story! Have fun reading this very fluff filled chapter~

...

Now, this turned out so long I nearly split it up into two chapters and one mini-chapters. But I didn't! So please everyone get ready for the fluff and well maybe just a little angst!

Today was the day. Usopp fidgeted with his tie straightening it. He stared at himself in the mirror more determined than ever before. Firmly he told himself: He would not run today. Today he would be brave. He'd walk right up that aisle he wouldn't mess up the vowels and then he'd kiss Kya. ANd he'd do it all without faining or screaming,

He reached over and brushed off his top hat and popped it onto his head. Then carefully tucked in his handkerchief.

"This is for you, Kya, today I won't even be afraid," He said into the air, imagining that she stood behind him, "Well maybe a little afraid, but I can at least be brave."

Usopp turned around taking a deep breath and walked out.

...

Kya gazed at herself in the mirror her dress long and fluffy. She closed her eyes as she thought.

Oh, Usopp today finally is the day. You've always been there for me. Always picking me up after I fall. And today finally we'll be together forever bound by a perfect promise. Usopp I love you and I will be strong. Today I will walk on my own to you.

"You look beautiful," Vivi told her. Kya turned around beaming.

"Thank you," Kya responded turning around to face her bridesmaid.

Vivi smiled and slowly pulled out a black case, "I thought that this might be nice for today."

Quickly Kya opened the case to find a black pearl necklace. "But wasn't this your mothers?"

Vivi nodded, "Yes, but for today it's yours."

Tears formed in Kya's eyes, "Oh thank you."

...

"Dammit!" Zoro swore as he looked at the shredded tie in his hands. He groaned tossing it into the trash. He stared at his hands, "Why the hell am I this way?"

He glanced back at himself in the mirror. Well, Usopp knew what he had gotten into when he picked me.

Zoro scowled at himself. He should have just worn his police uniform. Putting on his black jacket and grabbing the wedding present he hurried out the out. After all, he had a Robin to pick up, didn't he?

...

Robin was gripping the hem of her sleeves. It had been a long time since she had worn anything like this. A very very long time. In fact, the last time she could recall wearing a dress was in Egypt before the fire. She had skipped out on all the dances and beach parties. But surprisingly despite of everything she felt good wearing a dress.

A knock came at the door. Quickly she went over and opened it. Outside stood Zoro.

Zoro wasn't expecting to see Robin in a dress. For some reason, he thought she'd look like she always did-a loose but covering t-shirt, and long pants, with a sunhat. He stood there not saying a word.

"You look wonderful!" Robin told him as she smiled.

Zoro shook his head collecting himself, "Thanks. You look different."

"Different?" Robin smiled a chuckle on her tongue.

"It's good," Zoro told her, "You ready?" She nodded and grabbed a present.

She paused, "It's okay, right? No one can see?"

Zoro came inside and closed the door. His eye's swept over her neckline. He went around her and moved her hair to look at her back.

Robin felt a tingle down her spine as his fingers touched her neck.

Shamelessly Zoro lifted the back of Robin's dress till he could see the scar.

Robin held her breath half wanting to have Zoro slowly trace it out.

He let out, "You might want to wear something under. It doesn't have much-" Robin turned around, "Dancing room."

Robin smiled, "Thank you." She dashed off back to her room and emerged a minute later now wearing a pair a white legging underneath.

The two piled into Zoro car and took off.

...

Luffy slid down the pole in the fire station he started to walk out grinning as per usual.

"Where you going dressed like that, champ?" asked Shanks turning away from his game of cards.

"To Usopp's and Kya wedding!" Luffy exclaimed walking over to him. Luffy indeed was wearing a suit and bow tie.

Shanks laughed and shook his head, "Luffy that's not how you tie a bow tie."

"It's not?" Luffy asked confused.

Shanks laughed again, "No, not at all. You don't tie it like you do on Christmas presents."

"Oh," Luffy frowned, Indeed he had tried it into four big loops.

"Here lemme have a go," Shank said getting up.

"Alright, so first," Shanks instructed holding the bow untied, "You go under-then over and now you tighten it." Shank's hands moved swiftly, "And ta-da! You've got a bow tie!"

Luffy grinned, "Thanks! I gotta go!" Then he ran off.

...

Nami grinned at herself in her brand new dress. She also got it for such a deal. It was orange and had a deep cut neckline. Just the way she liked it.

Usopp and Kya, she thought smiling. Finally getting married. Weddings were just so wonderful!

Uninvited to her mind floated the image of her in a white dress with Luffy in a bold red suit. His lips on hers, as the words you may now kiss the bride were spoken.

She shook her head and sighed. Like that would ever happen….after all, what in the world would happen to Luffy if everyone found out she'd been in Arlong's gang? He had such a wonderful reputation. ANd she couldn't let him be dragged down into the dirt if it ever came out.

Nami bit down on her lip as she struggled not to be selfish. To not try to catch the flowers that would be thrown….and to not tell Luffy that she would love to be his anything. Girlfriend, lover, fiancee, and or wife. Anything.

Sighing she shook her head, "Today isn't about me." She half laughed and then grabbed the bundle of a present she had.

...

Sanji was a the reception hall cooking. He had already baked the cake last night and now was working on all the other delicacies.

His mind couldn't stop thinking of a single text he had received while he stood waiting at the crout house.

Just forget about me.

"Oh Pudding," he whispered letting out a puff of smoke, "Why did you go?"

He had texted and called her a thousand times, but she'd blocked him. And no one knew about their elopement. Sanji didn't even know where to look for her. Their time together was so brief and passionate that it didn't even seem real anymore.

He turned his attention back to the stove just before the scallops started to burn. He added more butter to the pan then some chives.

Sanji felt regret edge up on him about Usopp. He knew that even if Usopp in his drunkness had forgotten, Zoro would have told him.

Get the hell away from me you damn faggot!

Usopp's face bi face paint from pride was still on. He had been a bit too drunk and tried to kiss him. Not even on the mouth, but on the cheek. As he sloppily confused that he had crushed on him when they were in high school and just wanted to kiss him. Just once.

Sanji put the scallop's aside and lit another cigarette trying to remain calm.

Usopp's face was confused more than anything. But Zoro's went dark. Although the two of them had always been rivals. Zoro had once been friendly. He'd laugh at Sanji's jokes, and not give him such stinging rebukes for his perverted nature. Zoro wouldn't turn a blind eye to it, but he wouldn't be cruel nor snide.

Sanji shook his head, "Today's about Kya and Usopp. Stop mopping." He relit the fire and started up again.

...

Usopp stood at the altar as the church filled with 's all he and Kya had-friends. No family left between the two of them.

Kya should be coming through soon, he thought giddily. He dreamy thought of her in the gorgeous white dress she had picked out.

Zoro was standing a little behind Usopp.

"What happened to your tie?" Usopp whispered over.

Zoro grimaced, "The damn thing broke," he whispered back.

Usopp laughed a little, "Seriously, Zoro?"

Zoro scowled, "Shut up."

People finished pilling into the church and then the music began. The back door's swung open and there stood Kya.

With a giggly smile spread across her face, she walked down the aisle alone.

She took long steady strides as she walked up her eye's shining.

Usopp's and Kya's eyes locked. Memories one after another pouring in.

Kya sharding her cookies her him in preschool.

Kya's hand gripping his as he told her about his mother's health, at the hospital, at the funeral, and every chance she had for two whole years.

Kya laughing as she beat him again and again at Mario Cart.

Going to home ec class in middle school together and both getting kicked out together.

In high school the limpness of her hand as he gripped it during her parent's funeral.

The first time she smiled after their death at a stupid story he made up.

Joining the photography club and her storming out after he got kicked out.

How incredibly understanding she was for all those years when he was crushing on everyone, but her.

Graduation day Kya holding his hand right before they went to their different seats.

Kya's voice as she sung along to the radio.

The two of them running through stores getting everything they did and everything the didn't need for college.

The almost manic excitement in her voice as she told him she was dropping out of college to run with Vivi as her vice mayor.

Her face of triumph when they won.

The look of concern in her eye's when he turned up drunk and broken-hearted at her door.

The surprise on her face when he told her that he lov-

"Breathe," Zoro whispered nudging him. Lightheaded Usopp realized he had indeed forgotten to. He nodded his thanks as Kya stood right in front of him. Her strong smile on her face. He gave her back his bravest.

Almost giggling like a child Kya spoke, "I take you, Usopp, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day on, for better or worse, for richer for poorer, and in sickness and in health. And forever to love and cherish. Till death do we part."

Usopp struggled to breathe as he spoke, "I take you, Kya, to be my hu- oh shit!"

Kya burst into laughter. She covered her mouth trying to smother it. Almost everyone had let out a chuckle.

"Erhm to be my wife or umm husband if you'd prefer," Usopp said face red with embarrassment. The preacher struggled to keep a straight face.

"To have and hold front this day onward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sicker and in health. And forever to love and love. Till death will we part." Usopp stared into Kya's eyes and right there she was the only person who existed, "Maybe." He added in. Kya giggled again.

"You may kiss the bride," The preacher said. Usopp's and Kya's lips collided together.

...

After taking the pictures everyone headed over to the reception hall. Where Sanji had prepared a feast for everyone.

Usopp, Kya, Zoro, and Vivi all sat at the wedding party table. Everyone served themselves at the buffet Sanji had prepared. When everyone had their plate full Zoro stood up. He held in his one hand a half crumbled paper.

Zoro straightened it out and took a deep breathe gathering himself. After a brief struggle he spoke, "Right now I should say, Good luck. But they don't need luck. Friends since childhood I doubt that them getting married was much of a surprise to anyone. Except me that is." A chuckle rolled through the crowd, "Usopp and Kya to you both. This is your day." Zoro sat back down.

Everyone who knew Zoro started clapping. Everyone who didn't say there rather puzzled at his 7 and a half second speech.

Usopp clapped Zoro on the back, "Great speech, man." Zoro smiled.

"Simply lovely, thank you, Zoro," Kya smiled, "Sorry for asking you to do that."

Zoro gave a shrug, "Wasn't bad. And hell you two need to be selfish today."

Usopp and Kya laughed. They were holding hands under the table.

Robin was sitting with Luffy and Nami. The two of them were talking about old times with Usopp and Kya. She didn't know any of the stories they were talking about and hadn't really said anything. Her gaze lingered on Zoro. He sat there at the table stuffing his face like he only had a minute to eat.

She sighed looking down at her own plate. Of course, this wasn't any different from anything else she had ever gone to. Robin took a few bites and then looked back up. Zoro was gone.

"Hey," Zoro said as he pulled up a spare chair to sit by her.

Robin looked over surprised.

Zoro gave a shrug, "Didn't want to be rude. So I ate first."

Robin smiled, "Of course."

Music was playing and Usopp and Kya went out to the dance floor. Slowly they danced to the lovely upbeat song. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were practically on top of each other. They spent the entire song just like that.

After there piece finished Vivi walked out to the floor, "Zoro!" SHe called, "Come on it's our turn now!"

Across at the table, Zoro scowled, "No." He yelled over.

"What?" Vivi laughed, "Come on. It's traditional that the best man and the bridesmaid share a dance."

Zoro scowled not moving an inch.

Rather meekly Robin spoke, "You don't have to stay for me."

Zoro howled at Vivi again, "Damn tradition! Dance with your own boyfriend." Rather embarrassed looking walked up Kohza.

After a few more dances by Usopp and Kya most everyone wandered onto the dance floor. Nami and Luffy were cha-cha-ing to a very un-cha-cha song.

Robin stood up a smile spread across her lips, "Dance?" she asked.

Zoro put his hands up a little almost defensively, "Not with m-" He stopped looking at Robin. She hadn't said a word but had put her one hard silently on her chest and stomach. Right where the burn scar curved around her front.

"Do you really think you could hurt me, Zoro?" she asked him, "Honestly?"

Zoro sat there for a silent second before getting up and taking her hand. The two made their way to the dance floor.

Robin smiled, she hadn't ever danced with anyone before, but she doubted that Zoro knew how to dance at all. Delicate as he could manage Zoro slid a hand onto her lower back and held her hand. Steadily he moved without hesitation. Robin stumbled into him.

"Sorry," She said blushing pulling away from his chest, "I've never danced with someone before."

Zoro half chuckled, "It's fine." He slowed his pace down considerably.

"I didn't know you could dance," Robin told him.

Zoro nodded, "Perona blackmailed me into taking dance with her."

Robin laughed. Zoro didn't make any move to conceal his blush.

...

Usopp and Kya sat together holding hands.

"Kya?" Usopp whispered in her ear.

Kya leaned in to whisper back after briefly giving his cheek a kiss, "What?"

Usopp's nose tickled her cheek as he whispered back, "I love you."

Kya giggled, "Love you too."

...

Ahhh everyone just so happy! So sweet isn't it? It's a shame that the number of chapters till the feels hit is at most going to be about three, but could very well be the next update! Mind you I'm proably going to make myself cry as I write it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellp everyone sorry for the delay! I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, but I hope you like this.**

 **Now to explain something that is going to happen. Please note while I am describling lots of emotions around Robin and Zoro they are both still as stotic as ever. They just understand each other.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **...**

Robin wasn't quite awake yet. She snuggled back down feeling very warm and protected. Something snuggled back at her.

Almost jerking away Robin found herself curled up beside Zoro, on the floor of her apartment. Thankfully she noted that both of them were fully clothed. Now able to relax she snuggled right back into his arms.

His face was relaxed. More open and less intense than she had ever seen. She ran a finger along his cheeks and down to the edge of his lower lip.

"So soft," she whispered.

Zoro's eyes blinked open. Blushing Robin jerked her hand away.

"You don'-" A yawn came over him, "- 'hafa stop." His sleepy eyes looked into hers. Robin curled away from him a little.

"Sorry," She whispered as she looked away. Zoro gripped her hand and she looked back.

His eyes weren't so sleepy anymore, but they were still dark and beautiful.

"Don't be," he told her then letting go of her stood up.

Robin got a quick shower and this time brought a chance of clothes with her. A few minutes later she came out her damp hair wetting her shirt sightly.

To her amazement Zoro was cooking at her stove, "You can cook?" She asked staring at him as he scraped something that did, in fact, resembled an omelet.

"Yeah," Zoro said scratching the back of his neck. He appeared to be a little flustered, "I don't like relying on people."

Robin smiled and then set the table. The two of them sat down to Zoro's messy omelets.

"Funny thing," Robin said spooning the egg onto her fork, "I never learned how to cook." The omelet crunched in between her teeth.

Zoro winced a little seeing the look on Robin's face, "Eggshells," he muttered. He shook his hands and shook his hand, "These damn hands."

"It's better than what I can do," Robin smiled as she kept eating. The crunchiness wasn't that bad actually.

Zoro hadn't touched his omelet, "I was thinking," Robin looked up, "You're incredible. And sturdy."  
Zoro glanced away, "I don't have to worry about breaking you," he looked back nervously, "Every Halloween the whole gang goes on this treasure hunt. After that will you come with to the dance as my date."

Robin nearly choked on her omelet. She swallowed and then laughed a little, "Zoro you've got to stop saying these things when I'm eating."

"Oh, yeah," Zoro muttered a blush spread flush across his face.

"And," Robin giggled a little, "I thought we already went on a date."

Zoro wasn't sure what to say for a second, "Yeah, I guess. But Perona setting us up doesn't count."

Robin smiled playfully, "Of course I'll go with you." Finally Zoro relaxed.

The two finished up their breakfast and chatted about work. Since Zoro basically got paid to watch her work, it mostly consisted of Robin talking about the probability of the site once being a shire perhaps to keep away evil spirits.

Zoro went to the door and tucked his shoes on, "Thanks for letting me sleep on the floor. And joining me." A flirty smirk drew upon his lips.

"Your welcome," Robin said leaning out the door a little as he left.

Zoro caught himself staring at her lips after thinking it through and deciding it was a little too early to kiss her he simply said, "Erhm see you soon!"

...

Halloween night after the treasure hunt

...

Eagerly Robin and Zoro grabbed their pumpkin juice from off the counter. Leaning in and nuzzling her face Zoro draped an arm around her.

"I thought I was the cat," Robin teased taking a drink. Oh, it was tasty.

A mischievous look crossed over Zoro's face, "Gimme those ears, woman!" he laughed trying to snatch them. Robin ducked out of his reach.

"No way you make a perfect dog!" she told him laughing. He tried again and she ducked away. Laughing Zoro chased her as she dashed off protecting her cat ears. She ducked through the dance floor winding her way through places the more bulky Zoro would have difficulty getting through.

"Ah, Robin come on!" he called pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. As he came out of the crowd Robin found herself in a corner, "Gotcha!" Zoro exclaimed planting his hand on the wall, one stopping her from escaping on the left and one on the right.

"Oh?!" Robin exclaimed ducking under and out. Laughing Zoro grabbed her one arm then her other pinning her up against the wall.

"Gotcha," He said again.

Robin laughed, "ANd how exactly can you get them off when you're already using both of your hands."

That was when Zoro realized what exactly he had done. Her head was tilted forward, daring him on. This wasn't quite what he expected from a first kiss. "Keep 'em. ANd you'll need thes-" he said starting to release his grips on her.

Slam!

An unexpected foot to the head made Zoro topple back almost falling down. People gasped and stopped dancing.

"Never took you as a damned creep, you shit officer," Sanji sneered. Robin started to go forward to him, Zoro shook his head.

"Sorry, this was coming for a long time," Zoro said to her, "DOn't get mixed up in it." Robin stepped backed. Nervousness crept along her spine, that was the first time he'd ever said sorry. What in the world was going to happen?

The sneer was still there on Sanji's face as Zoro regained his balance. Sanji's leg started to rase again.

Zoro really wished he'd brought a stick, a club, or a katana he could easily win with anything in his hands. Keeping Sanji's long legs at bay without anything would be a challenge.

Zoro took a kick as he ran in bottling up the chef's long legs. Loathing Sanji raised his hands to defend himself.

Sanji struggled to back to get enough room to kick-to keep him at bay. But Zoro wouldn't let him. Sanji blocked Zoro's first deadly bow. Zoro's second fist came flying towards him.

Robin stood back watching the two. Helplessness clawed at her. Her eye's widened as Zoro's fist hesitated midair-almost completely stopping himself. Sanji lurched back getting himself back and raised his leg and delivered a series of deadly blows to the officer.

Face bloodied Zoro fell onto the ground. A tall slinky man ran up and started to pull Sanji away. But he wasn't being fast enough. Sanji's leg lashed out again towards the downed Zoro.

Robin stepped in front. Panic filled Sanji's eye as he tried to not hit Robin, but he'd already launched it. Robin didn't wince as his foot connected with her. She stumbled to the side a little, but not one flicker of pain crossed her face.

Regret was the only emotion on Sanji's face as he complacently let the man drag him away from the fight. Concerned onlookers were gathered around.

Zoro sat up blood dripping from his face, "Robin?" he asked his face laced with concern.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, there was fear in her eyes fear that he wasn't going to be oaky. She sat down next to him. Zoro wiped the blood away from his face.

"It's nothing," he muttered, then he leaned in and cupped her face in his hands, "Why did you do that?"

Robin leaned in and kissed his bloodied lips. She broke apart from him and smiled, "Because I wanted to."

"Robin," Zoro whispered his fingers half curling around a single strand of her hair.

Sanji walked up his hands trembled, "Robin I didn't mean to hit you."

"That doesn't matter," Robin said. Zoro looked at her surprised at the fieriness in her voice.

"I'd rather hang myself than hit a woman such as yourself," Sanji muttered looking distraught.

The tall man so had held Sanji back had gotten a first aid kit. Casually he touched Sanji on the shoulder comfortingly. THen walk over to where Zoro and Robin were.

"Yoho I'm horribly sorry," He said as Robin took the kit from him, "I'm afraid I got my boofriend a bit too drunk. Please let me treat you to whatever you want."

Zoro and Robin stared at the man as if he really was a skeleton.

"I'm brook by the way," he said introducing himself. He looked to be around Sanji's age and his hair had been groomed into a magnificent Afro.

...

Soon Robin found herself sitting with Zoro opposite from Brook and Sanji. Zoro had ordered a large bottle of sake and Robin was having more  
pumpkin juice this time with cookies.

Brook had laid his hand on top of Sanji's. Even though Sanji looked uncomfortable he didn't move his hand away. Already Sanji had given a thousand apologies (mostly directed at Robin) about disrupting them and then about the fight.

Sanji started to apologize once again when Zoro interrupted, "How about a fucking explanation?!"

Sanji ducked his head ashamed, "You looked really damn creepy chasing Robin through that crowd. I didn't realize," he looked over at Robin, "You were having fun."

Robin sighed, "Sanji I don't think Zoro meant that."

Zoro shook his head and then looked over at Brook, "Care explaining?"

Confused Brook looked over at Sanji. Sanji swore under his breathe.

With his head ducked Sanji muttered, "Didn't realize Brook was a guy at first."

Brook chuckled, "I'm opening a cafe up across from Saji's so I called to say hello." Brook's thumb ran over the back of Sanji's hand, "And I guess things just went from there."

Zoro scowled.

Almost timidly Sanji spoke up, "Look I'm a fucking faggot, alright!" His speech was slightly slurred.

Zoro looked away, "Stop using that word."

Brook was grasping Sanji's hand now. Sanji still wasn't holding back.

Sanji looked back at Robin ignoring Zoro, "Please tell me what I can do to make this up to you."

A few things flashed through her mind and she smiled, "I'll think about it."

...

Hand in hand Zoro and Robin arrived back at Robin's apartment. Tired from the night's adventures they stood there simply staring at each other.

The next few weeks went by in a way that wasn't fast, nor slow, but in a way that each second they spent together seemed to occupy physical space. They went on date after date laughing and slowly opening up to each other blooming as if they were flowers. But one thing Robin had not opened up about yet, was the fire, her family, and the darkest part of her past. She would regret not doing it when she still had the chance to.

Christmas was just two days away now. Robin smiled as she carried her bag back to her apartment. Childishly she smiled into the sky hopeful for snow. Despite the fact that it was so warm the dig site was still open. She would have work tomorrow, but then till after New Year's she had off.

Robin couldn't wait to give Zoro his present. She wanted to give it to him right now, but waiting would be better she decided.

The streets were dark now and they weren't any people around just pristine silence. As she passed by an alleyway hand jetted out covering her mouth and dragging her back.

"Hello, Robin," said Lucci.

 **...**

 **It begins.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone!**  
 **Firstly thank you to my dear reviewer BigT707: I really enjoyed your review and thank you for your suggestion.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **...**

Beep Be- Sanji tapped the alarm off. Brook stirred a little.

"Hey time to get up," Sanji said softly. Sleepy Brook sat up.

"It's soo early," Brook groaned. He blinked in surprise as Sanji sat a breakfast tray in front of him.

"Now don't expect this kinda treatment all the time, now," Sanji told him as he sat down next to him.

"Yo-ho-yoho!" Brook exclaimed as he looked down, "This looks wonderful Sanji." On the tray was scrambled eggs with thin slices of eggplant, a tall glass of milk, and a peach sliced into heart-shaped pieces. Brook reached out a hand and his thin fingers curled around Sanji's hand.

"Thank you," Brook grinned a mouth full of white teeth. He leaned in and pecked Sanji on the cheek. Brook munched down on his breakfast, taking just enough time to savor it.

The two went down into Brook's decorated shop. Everything was ready for Christmas Eve.

"Thank you," Brook said gazing out to Sanji's closed restaurant across the street.

"You wouldn't get anyone in if I didn't close for a few days," Sanji said with a shrug. Before Sanji could say anything else Brook pressed his lips against his cheek.

The two got busy, Brook making teas, cocos, and coffees, and Sanji making cookies and pastries like how Brook had taught him how.

With Sanji's closed and it being Christmas Brook collected the majority of Sanji's crowd.

Zoro walked into Brook's cafe and went up to the counter. He glanced into the glass case at all the cookies.

"Yohoyo! Zoro!" Brook exclaimed racing over to the countertop, "What can I get you?"

Zoro stared at the menu and then thought of Robin, "Black coffee and some of those snowmen." He said pointing at the snowman cookies.

Zoro left the shop with the coffee and a small bag of cookies. He smiled as he thought of surprised Robin. When he got there Robin was already in the pit working. Zoro sighed. He had gotten there too late. He glanced at the clock. Zoro thought for sure he'd be earlier than her.

When lunch rolled around he perked up. Robin always came over to invite him. And he could give her the now cold coffee and cookies. She didn't come up, call, or wave him over. His stomach rumbled, but he made no effort to go over. After all, he would take her home after work, right?

Finally came the end of Zoro's watch. He leaned against his car and watched Robin grab her bag and started to walk out. But she didn't follow her normal path. Instead, she walked right away from him towards the sidewalk.

Zoro's stomach soured. He walked after her. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. Robin didn't speed up or slow down. He walked faster.

"Robin!" He called grabbing her shoulder, "What's going on?"

Robin didn't say anything. Zoro teeth gritted together, "Give me the bag." Barely turning around Robin handed over her bag.

Please let me look like the asshole ever here, Zoro tough to himself as he opened the bag. Inside lay four small ancient carved stones.

"Damn it," Zoro swore.

"How stupid of me," Robin said her voice cold, "To not realize that you were an actual policeman and not just an idiot."

"Nico Ro-" Zoro voice cracked. And Robin made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Tears were on the rim he was half biting down on his lower lip trying to stop it from quivering. There was nothing there, but betrayal and despair. Robin didn't know he was capable of such a level of expression.

Oh what I lier she was, she said that Zoro could never hurt her, but one look at his face and she could feel her heart-shattering in her chest. Despite the feeling, she clamped down hard on herself. Not allowing herself to show anything to him.

"You are und-" His voice cracked again he looked away inhaling, "You have the right to-" His voice broke.

Somehow he managed to handcuff her despite his trembling hands and put her into the back of his car.

Jinbe's usual friendly smile was nowhere to be seen as he walked up.

"Would you care to explain what exactly is going on?" Jinbe asked as he kept a civil tongue.

Zoro grimaced his expression contorted into a snarl on his face, "This woman stole from the site." He opened the flap on Robin's bag showing the carved stones, "Look familiar?"

Shook spread across Jinbe's face then disappointment. He shook his head at Robin and turned back towards Zoro, "Thank you for your help. Will we be getting the artifacts back soon?"

Zoro shrugged, "Don't know." He got into the car. His hands gripped onto the steering wheel hard.

Robin knew what she had to do. SHe knew it. But she didn't know she'd break Zoro heart. How in love with her he was. Robin hated herself more and more as she stuck to her plan.

Zoro had parked his car crooked. He got out his one hand curled around the coffee cup. Before he could sling it into the wall in exploded in his grip. He dropped the destroyed cup onto the ground and ignoring his now coffee sudden pants, he went inside.

A few minutes after he emerged again with Kunia. Zoro's face was now a little red and puffy. Kunia was talking to him.

"-lower draw there's a whole bottle of sake. Don't drink it all at once or you'll pass out fast." she voice wasn't a rivals or his superiors, but one of a concerned friend. Zoro glanced at Robin again-there still wasn't any anger there.

...

Kunia charged Robin and put her through to the cells.

Robin sat there on the bed and as soon as she knew she was alone broke down and sobbed. Zoro's utter face of hurt flashed through her mind over and over and over. Robin wanted to die. And she knew Lucci couldn't leave her in prison where she might tell everyone what really happened in Ohara and the dozens of sites she'd been forced to steal from. Oh no, he would be coming very soon. And Robin was glad for it.

Zoro sat at his desk not doing paperwork, but slowly drinking his bottle of sake. A dozen memories of a smiling Robin danced in his mind. He tried to be angry at her. After all, she'd just been playing him, hadn't she? The entire time...she had to have been. Zoro stared out into the hall wishing that the sake would do its job and take his mind off of Robin.

An officer he didn't recognize walked past. He had a sharp face, predatory eyes, and curly black hair. He had a rather determined look on his face. He turned right towards the cells.

Zoro sighed and looked back at the bottle of sake, "Must be a new recruit."

...

 _Kunia laughed as she shoved her phone into Zoro's face, "Look at those wimps!" Zoro stared for a second at the picture making out the picture of the new recruits, even the women, all of them completely bald and looking very upset._

 _An amused looked crossed over Zoro's face, "What'd you do?"_

 _Snarky Kunia laughed, "Told them all it was regulation that they all shave their heads for the first month in office." She burst into laughed, "They're all idiots, Zoro! They didn't check for themselves! Not one of them!"_

...

A bad feeling formed in the pit of Zoro's stomach. He got up and walked towards the cells.

He rounded the corner and saw one of the doors open. Zoro quicked his pace ran to the opened door.

Zoro looked inside and he saw red.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **And thank you for my reviewer TsundereCharuru18!**

 **Sorry, I can't figure out a good foreword** sooo **have at it!**

 **...**

Everything hurt. Zoro could feel his head pound and his side ache. His heart jerked. Robin! His eyes snapped open and he sat up only to be assaulted by a wave of dizziness.

Beep-beeep-beeep

Zoro glanced over and stared confused at the racing heart rate monitor.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered touching a hand to his forehead. A soft sound reached his ears and he looked over and there was Robin sitting next to his bed. She'd leaned over onto it and was fast asleep. Her one hand was open and close to his.

A sigh of relieve came from Zoro. She was alive. Carefully with one hand, he brushed back her silky black hair on her neck were blue and black bruises. His eye's trace down her. His stomach dropped seeing her one arm in a sling.

Did I do that?

Desperately he tried to recall any detail of what had happened. But all that came to mind was the blurred image of that man coking Robin in a noose-like rope. Then his vision fading to red.

Robin shifted and slowly opened her eyes. The fog of sleep lifted from her eyes as they focused on Zoro. She sat upright.

"Zoro," she exclaimed her eyes darting away from his, "Zoro I-" His hands clasped onto to uninjured one.

"Did I do that?" Zoro's voice was raw and desperate. A look of confusion crossed over her face.

"My arm?" Robin half asked. She shook her head, "No….you didn't. You got Lucci away and you were practically killing him. Kunia ran in. SHe was desperate to knock you out and I wouldn't get out of her way." Robin shrugged a little, "You and Kunie fough-" tears trickled down Robin's face, "I hurt you."

Zoro leaned over and grimaced as his side erupted into pain. Dizzyness assaulting him he sat back his one hand still in Robin's. His grip tightens on Robin's.

"Just tell me what happened?" he asked. She nodded wiping her eyes. He smirked a little, "Come over here."

Robin sank into his arms and then slowly she began to speak.

"I was born in Ohara Egypt. My parents were archaeologists there. They were working on a massive project to restore a town…." Robin trailed off for a moment, "There was no one my age there. So when I wasn't reading I wandered around. One day I got lost…..Lucci found me and told me that if I didn't do what he said he'd kill everyone. Tha-that he'd light everything on fire." Zoro's arms tightened around her.

"For a while, I listened to him and stole artifacts from my parents' hard work," Robin's voice turned vulnerable, "When I was 9 I stopped listening to him and-" A grimace spread over her face, "I-I lived."

Zoro's arms gripped her tighter.

"I was shipped off to an Aunt who lived in the united states. Then I finished high school at 15 and got my doctor at 22….then I got a job in Greece at a museum….Lucci showed up again. It's quite shameful actually how long I obeyed.."

Zoro pressed his face close to hers and after a few minutes, Robin continued.

"Then one day I decided that enough was enough. I wouldn't obey anymore. I wouldn't hurt anyone's work anymore. So I left. Didn't say goodbye to anyone. Just took what I needed to live on and got on a plane. Kaola found me at the airport here. They needed another archaeologist and I didn't have anywhere to go." robin half smiled, "And then I met you."

"Lucci found me again." Robin whispered, "Saying if I didn't give him artifacts again he'd burn down the city….and I couldn't let either happen." she ened her story her voice barely audible.

...

"Ho _ho_ ho _ho_ ho," Luffy said with each step he took. His arms were piled high with Christmas decorations and presents. Nami was walking beside him with her arms full of brightly wrapped presents as well.

"See I knew Anne was wrong," Luffy said, "Zoro was just being an idiot! There's no way Robin is a bad person." He laughed showing a mouth full of teeth.

Nami smiled, "I was so worried when Anne called and said that! It's such a relief to know it was a misunderstanding."

Luffy nodded, "Uh huh and Sanji's going to bring a ham."

Nami shook her head, she would have swatted at him but her arms were too full, "Do you ever stop thinking about meat?"

Luffy's grin spread wider, "Maybe."

"Oh really when?" Nami teased as she rolled her eyes.

"Well when I think about you," Luffy said his smile turning into a grin.

"Oh," Nami muttered glancing away, "oh! THere's the room!" SHe said gesturing up ahead.

Luffy ran up ahead and dashed into the room, "MERRY CHRISTMAS-" Nami could hear him burst into laughter. "Do you want us to come back later?" he asked still laughing.

Nami turned into the room and saw Robin and Zoro both occupying Zoro's bed. Robin's face was flushed a little while Zoro was looking quite unashamed of himself.

"What did I miss?" Nami asked as she set the presents down.  
"Nothing you're invited to," Zoro stead-faced told her.

Luffy laughed and pulled out two Santa Claus and thrust them onto Zoro's and Robin's heads.

"Since you guys won't be able to come to the party. We're bringing the party to you!" Luffy told them.

Zoro's eyes landed on one of the boxes Luffy had brought in, "Hey how'd you get that!"

"Went to your house. You left the back door unlocked and I found the present's you got of everyone!" Luffy told him and looked over to Robin, "Got your landlady to let me into your's Robin so I could get yours."

Zoro tched, "I should damn arrest you for that."

Soon the room was all Christmassed up. WIth a small tree put in the corner. There were tinsel and lights strung up everywhere. More seats had been moved into the room for everyone. (But Robin still hadn't moved from Zoro's bed)Sanji and Brook were going to have to close up soon because they'd run out of sugar. Sooo unfortunately sugared man was out of the question. Nami and Luffy had left for the moment to do some of the cooking to take the load off of Sanji and Brook. Nami's suggestion of course.

Zoro and Robin sat alone in the room. They were sitting hip to hip with Robin's head resting on his chest.

"Could you grab your present?" Zoro said a small blush on his face as he pointed at his box of gifts.

A smile spread of her face Robin went over and opened the box.

"Its' the big one," Zoro told her. Robin pulled out a badly wrapped long rectangular box.

Before Robin sat back down she pulled out a present from her box. She handed Zoro the square box and sat down holding hers.

Her one hand fidgeted on her present as Zoro stared at her. He nudged her with his face.

"Go on," he insisted. Eagerly Robin ripped off the paper and opened the box. For a second she struggled to get it out of the box. Zoro grabbed the box and she tucked it out. Out in her hand came a metal sculpted. Robin let out a soft gasp. It was a spotted orchid.

"Didn't I say you were a flower?" Zoro whispered into her ear. Robin turned and kissed him.

"Thank you," She whispered parting from the kiss.

...

 **And tada! Also don't worry more will be revealed about what happened in the fight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! And yes this is a new chapter! My hand got sore from drawing so I've had to take a break. So in a shocking one day! I've made a whole new chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**!

...

Koala sighed as she walked over to the museum. In her bag, she was carrying the remaining craved stones. They would be safely locked up until their break was over. She went into the storage safe and pulled out the boxes. The stones appeared to be in sets of six. They had two complete sets, a set that was missing one, and now a set that just had two.

Dishearted she opened the box and pulled the two stones out. SHe'd put so much work into getting these out of the ground. And Robin had just taken them?

"Wish I hadn't even said hello to you, Robin," Koala muttered her voice angry.

"Fuffufufffu," giggled a voice from behind her. Koala whipped around her hands gripping the stones. And there stood a massive blond man he was wearing a pink feathery coat. Maliciously his tongue stuck out of his mouth. On his one leg was a ball and chain.

"What th-" Koala's eyes grew wide, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Doflamigo," He answered. His hands slammed down on top of hers. Koala screamed. The stones shattered. She fell to the ground her hands bleeding.

"You should have left me buried! Fu fu fu!" Doflamgo laughed. The ball and chain seemed considerably smaller now. His fingers twitched and then sliced into the air.

Koala's scream echoed in the chamber.

...

Zoro smiled taking out of his present three new audiobooks and a brand new set of headphones.

"How'd you get these?" He asked grinning at the titles, "It's always out of stock."

Robin smiled back, "Oh I can't tell you that. If I do, then there won't be any books left for me to buy you!"

The two looked out the door as they heard a scream. A scream of a small child to be more precise.

Down the hall ran Law screaming. He dashed out of their sight and then Robin's eyes widen and she gasped covering her mouth. She turned to Zoro.

"What in the world was that?" She asked, "We have to help him!"

Zoro grabbed her wrist as she stood up," What was what?"

Confusion covered her face, "Zoro...you had to have seen him?"

A memory gnawed on Zoro's brain, "Robin, please just tell me what you saw."

"A man. He had a ball and chain on his leg, but he was running very fast. He was wearing a cape made out of pink feathers. And he was panting with his tongue out like one of those ugly labors." She told him more confused now, "We have to help!"

...

 _"Boy! Boy!" Whitebread's eyes were stern as he shouted at Zoro. Whitebread, Ace, and Luffy were standing there acting as if there wasn't a damn building on fire, "What do you see in that field, over there?"_

 _What the hell? Zoro looked over at the empty field next to the burning building._

 _"Nothing!" Zoro practically screamed, "There's nothing there!"_

 _"So you don't see the big guy?" Luffy asked, "The one in the field laughing?"_

 _Confused Zoro looked back at the field, "What the fuck are you talking about?! It's empty!"_

 _Whitebread's face went dark, "This is an emergency, sons." Ace and Luffy looked at first surprised, then solemn. Whitebread turned around and started walking out into the field, "Ace take care of the fire."_

 _"Yes, pops," Ace said then took off his shirt, "Flame-flame!" Ace cried and then his entire upper torso lit up into flames. He took off flying through the air towards the fire._

 _Zoro had stumbled back._

 _"Quake-Quake!" Whitebread breathed into the air. Instantly the rather old Chief at least tripled in size. "Luffy stay behind me," he ordered._

 _"Huh," Luffy nodded. He stretched out his one arm, "Gum-Gum! Second Gear" Luffy started to steam and glow pink._

Zoro remembered how entirely and utterly useless and helpless he was. The only thing he could do was drag Luffy's unconscious body away from the fight.

...

Zoro stood up ignoring the throbbing in his one side, "You don't know how to fight, do you?"

Robin shook her head.

Zoro paused, "What we're against I can't see. Stay out of the way and guide me?" Robin wasn't sure whether Zoro was asking or telling her, but either way, she nodded. The two ran down the hall.

They found Law in a wrecked Lobby. Everyone else had fled from the scene. Chairs had been cut in half and there were deep gasses in the walls. Law was cowering in the corner.

"He's right in front of him," Robin said. Zoro grabbed the leg off of a broken chair, then a second and third one. Now fully armed he charged at the man he could not even in the slightest sense.

Luffy and Nami were in the kitchen cooking. Actually, they were ignoring the cooking. One thing led to another when a bit of sauce had smeared onto Luffy's cheek. And now their lips were locked. Barley breathing their hands curled around each other trying to be closer despite the impossibility of it. Nami's torso was solidly pushed up on Luffy. Nami's hands gripped at Luffy's head pulling him into her lips. Luffy's hands rested on Nami's lower hips.

Luffy removed his hands and for a second Nami didn't notice to enthralled in the kiss. He pulled away from her and looked away.

"Nami," He said sounding both a little sad and embarrassed, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Nami's voice caught in her throat, then fiercely it broke out, "WHat do you mean? You were kissing me back!" She looked angry.

Luffy half frowned, "Yeah…but I need an answer Nami."

For that day Nami had forgotten Luffy's question. The anger faded from her face. Sadly she realized that Luffy wouldn't kiss her again if she didn't answer him.

"Erhmm," Nami grimaced her gaze falling to the floor. She couldn't let Luffy be destroyed by her, could she? How horribly selfish that would be of her.

A scream echoed from down the hall.

"Cora-san!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he ran out.

"Wait Luffy!" Nami called running after him.

Luffy ran down the hall and into the lobby. As he saw what was going on his eye's narrowed down further.

Zoro's arms were full of tiny string like cuts that oozed blood. He stood in front of Robin his hands gripping onto the chair legs, the one he held in his mouth had slipt and was now half it's original size.

"I can't see what I'm fighting!" he screamed at Luffy as he charged in front of himself making wide swings with the legs.

Luffy's face grew dark and solemn, "This qualifies as an emergency."

...

 **Did you think that two chapters ago was the climax? Well were you wrong! The climax has yet to even begin!**

 **WHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! :D**

 **Please enjoy this chapter! ;D**

 **...**

"Gum-gum pistol!" Luffy shouted charging in. He punched Doflingo right in the stomach. Doglaimgo flew back hitting the wall.

Zoro had stopped charging at thin air when he saw Luffy attack and a small dent appear on the wall.

Dolfamingo was still smiling, " I see you have some protection, Law."

Luffy walked towards him his hands balled up into fists, "Gum-gum gatling!" He shouted sending a flurry of fists at him. Dolfamingo jumped out of the way and Luffy's fists followed him.

Zoro ran forward leg's clenched in his hands. With Luffy's punching showing him exactly with Doffy was he slammed the leg right where Zoro thought he should be. Thud! He felt it make contact then the leg slipt apart.

"Stay away from my friends!" Luffy screamed his hand reaching out to punch again. His fist slid trough Dolfamingo's chest.

Dolfamingo scowled, "Looks like killing that girl took more out of me than I thought. Don't worry Law, Nico Robin. Fuf fufuf I'll be back to finish you off." And with that, he vanished.

Nami couldn't do anything but stare at Luffy's back. The memory of his arm stretching out to caught her glistened in her mind. He was so incredibly powerful. Law spotted her then ran and ducked behind her legs. She kneeled down and pulled Law into a hug.

"Luffy what's going on?" She asked him.

Luffy stood there frowning. He head was hung a little. "I didn't want any of you to know about this."

Nami let go of Law and straighten his hat as she smiled comfortingly at him. Then she walked over and grabbed Luffy hugging him tightly. Law decided he didn't want to be left out of a hug with Nami joined in.

"I think it's too late for that," Nami said almost smiling.

Zoro and Robin stood together. Slowly she was looking at all the scratches and cut he had received during the fight.

"We need to find a nurse," Robin mummers.

Zoro's hand curled around a strang of Robin's hair. He leaned in a little, " I need to teach you how to fight."

...

Sanji, Brook, and Usopp all got there at the same time. Usopp helped them carry up the food.

"So umm," Usopp side eyed Brook, "Who are you?"

"Oh? Me?" Brook asked, "Well I'm San-"

Brashly Sanji interrupted, "MY new competition! He's opened a cafe across the street from me!"

Brook frowned his eyes drifting away from Sanji.

Usopp looked skeptical. "Sanji you always challenge anyone who sets up a restaurant near to an all or nothing competition. You don't cook with them."

"Well ahh, Brook's has a cafe so we're not really in that much competition with each other!" Sanji said much too much enthusiasm.

Usopp raised an eyebrow, "You ran a candy store out of business. And you don't even sell candy!"

A black pit formed in the center of Sanji's stomach. He didn't know how'd Brook would react if he kept their relationship a secret. But he could imagine the sneer on Usopp's face as he called him a hypocrite. What the hell should he do?

Brook nudged Sanji's shoulder, "Is it usually this quiet here?"

"Hmm now that you mention it," Usopp responded wagging a finger into the air, "It's normally really busy. Nurses, doctors, patients. I was here a few weeks ago when Kya was working on a funding project."

The three walked through the now eerily silent hall.

A voice cut through the silence.

"I can walk on my own!" protested Zoro's voice.

 ** _Crash_**

"Damn," came Zoro's muffled voice.

Quickly the three turned the corner into the lobby and saw the havoc. Zoro who had been running off of adrenaline and pure willpower was now agreeing to have Robin help him back to his room. That is after he fell on his face.

"What the hell?" breathed Sanji as he looked around.

Usopp stood there frozen in his own fear.

Luffy frowned, "Oh no! Now you guys are here too!"

Brook was staring at the room wide-eyed, "What happened?"

"Ghosts," Law told them his eye's wide and blank looking, "Evil ghosts."

Unlike Sanji and Brook, Usopp believed him instantly.

...

All of the staff refused to talk about what had happened. A nurse came and treated Zoro's wounds. THe gan sat in the room. The light's hadn't been lit and the presents and food were being ignored. They were waiting for Luffy to tell them what was going on.

As soon as the nurse left Usopp spoke,"Is this the same ghost that killed Ace and Whitebread?"

Everyone looked over at Usopp surprised, but Luffy and Zoro looked shocked.

"I didn't tell anyone that," Luffy muttered, "How do you know?"

Usopp grimaced a little and scratched the back of his neck, "Zoro told me."

An angry look of betrayal spread on Luffy's face. Complete confused on Zoro's.

"I never told you that!" Zoro protested.

Luffy who trusted them both completely now was looking quite baffled at this bamboozingly paradox.

"Erhmmm weelllll I might have had gotten you pissed out drunk," Usopp explained nervously tapping his fingers together, "And then asked you."

Zoro scowled.

"But I uhhh didn't actually believe you," Usopp said giving a nervous smile, "Just thought you were talking nonsense! Till well now."

"It's a different ghost," Luffy answered breaking the newly founded tension between the two friends. Silence stellated in.

Finally, Zoro broke the silence, "We deserve to know what's going on here."

Finally, Luffy stood up. His mind was made up, "Everyone I'm going to tell you whats going on. But first I need to get something. I'll be back." With no protests, he left.

Everyone sat in relative silence. They occasionally commenting on wondering where Luffy went. Still none one touched the food.

About twenty minutes later Luffy came back carrying a large bag. Everyone perked up seeing him.

He closed the door behind him and slowly met everyone's eyes. Then he spotted Brook.

"Oh hey, Brook, I didn't notice you," Luffy said laughing.

"Luffy I've been here the whole time," Brook chuckled.

Sanji looked back and forth between the two, "You two know each other?"

Luffy nodded, "Oh yeah." He sat down taking his chair getting more serious, "Now I trust all of you. In this world, there are evil spirits. A millennium ago a pirate rounded them all up and locked them up all over the world. But he couldn't kill them and so there was a chance that one day they would escape. So he made these." Out from the bag, Luffy pulled out an ancient silver box. On its top was carved the sing of the jolly roger.

Luffy opened it up and inside were dozens of little compartments in each one sat a necklace. A few were missing.

"They're like the one you wear, Luffy," Robin said leaning in fascinated by the intricate handicraft.

Luffy nodded, "When you take one it gives you power. But you have to be careful to not let anyone see you use it unless it's an emergency."

He held the box out to Nami, "Pick one."

Nami's eyes darted over all the necklaces. They were all so exquisite, but she felt pulled to a cretin one. She picked up the one which charm was a three-part staff joined by circular joints. A memory filled her mind.

 _"You must be mad Nami," Law said shaking his head. He was all grown up tall and lanky wearing his coat buttoned on to the very top. "Marrying him?"_

 _Luffy's laugh was in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His shirt was a silky red. On his head was a straw hat, instead of his normal firefighter hat._

 _Nami felt herself smiling, "SOmetimes we all need to have a bit of madness in our lives."_

Luffy went around the room and everyone picked one out.

Sanji choose one of a shoe.

 _Usopp's face was pressed up against his. He was laughing. And there was another sound. Sanji blinked realizing it was his own laugh._

Brook picked out a skeleton hand.

 _He lifted up a violin and with a skeleton hand nestled it carefully under his chin, "Any requests?"_

 _Sanji met his eyes first, "How about Bink again?"_

Usopp hesitantly took one of a mask.

 _"Of course I waited for you," Kya's eyes stared right into his. She wore a rippling yellow dress._

 _"How could I not," she smiled, "Sniper King?"_

Zoro glanced at them and got an odd feeling of deja vu as he saw the necklace of three swords. Without any hesitation, he plucked it up.

 _Robin had fallen asleep on the deck. The leaves of her book fluttering back and forth in the wind. Her shirt was deep cut and her skin flawless. SHe was shivering a little. Zoro took off his long dark green jacket and put it on top of her. The cold wind prickled at his bare half, but he didn't shiver._

Robin looked down at the box and after a moment picked one up of a flower. A memory flashed into her mind.

" _Come, here woman," Zoro was laughing. His clothing was rough and hand-made. He grabbed her pulling her into him. She could smell sea salt in his hair. The heavy ocean breeze flew into her face. Zoro's warm arms were wrapped around her._

 _"It's so good to be back here on the sunny," Robin felt her mouth move. Zoro's eyes gleamed and he leaned in giving her a messy kiss accidentally putting some teeth into it._

Luffy held the box on in front of Law.

"Me?" Law asked surprised.

"Of course," Luffy nodded.

Law held his hand out and grabbed one that looked like a scalpel.

 _"You know you're the one you asked for an alliance, Law," Nami snicked. Her hair was long and streaming out behind her._

 _He turned around hearing Luffy laugh._

 _"Yeah, now we're friends Tra-guy!"_

"Luffy?" Nami asked, "DId you get a memory when you got yours?"

Luffy grinned, "Yeah. Everyone at a party." He laughed leaving out the part about Nami being in a pristine white gown.


	16. Chapter 16

**Please enjoy this update** everyone **! ! The next chapter will be even better!**

...

A day and a half later Zoro was released from the hospital. Luffy had texted him an address. He walked out to the front of the building.

He pulled up the address on his phone. It wasn't too bad of a walk. Closer than to his car.

Ding

Robin: Zoro! I hope you get released soon. Everyone's a little overwhelming to handle lol.

A smile crept his face.

Zoro: I'm out now.

Robin: Wonderful! : We'll come and pick you up!

Zoro: I'm close think I'll walk

Robin: You sure?

Zoro: yeah see you soon

Zoro entered his address to his phone and walked off.

...

Zoro looked up at the giant abandoned warehouse right above it was a massive storm could. Robin was standing outside. She smiled seeing him coming.

"Hey," Zoro said. He leaned in a touch close to her, "Shouldn't you be training?"

Robin looked down and gave a half shrug, "I'm not able to use it right. Everyone else can."

The two walked inside. Everyone was inside training. Nami held a blue staff in her hand as she swung it clouds came out. There was a giant slingshot in Usopp's hands and he was working at make-shift archery targets. Zoro's spotted Brook strumming a violin carefully. Fire was lapping at Sanji's feet as he repeatedly kicked at a concrete block.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy shouted swinging his arm out about twenty feet and then catapult himself over to him, "Which one do you have?"

"Three swords," Zoro answered. Luffy took out a piece of paper from his jacket and glanced over it.

"It's called the Wado Ichimonji." Luffy told him, "To get your power all you have to do is say it."

"Wado Ichimonji?" Zoro half asked feeling a great deal of sentimentally at that name. An odd sensation prickled at his skin. THen a weight at his side appeared. He almost stumbled trying to take a step forward. He glanced at Luffy and Robin and then grinned realizing how much taller he had grown. Regaining his balance he picked up a sword on his side and rested it on his shoulder, as you do.

He did a double take realizing what he had done like he'd done that a million times before.

"It's a good look on you," Robin told him smiling. And it took Zoro a few seconds to realize that she wasn't talking about babysitting triplets. Why the fuck did I think that, Zoro thought to himself.

"Erhm thanks," He nodded.

Usopp walked up casually gripping his slingshot, "Pretty incredible, isn't it? I've never even used one of these things before! But I know exactly what to do!"

Robin glanced down bitting at her lip.

"Oh umm sorry Robin," Usopp said, "It'll probably come to you soon."

Luffy nodded firmly, "Of course it will."

...

Sweat poured off of Zoro's back as he worked. It didn't feel like he was actually learning anything but just remembering it. Odd almost memories almost floated into his mind just out of his reach. His stomach growled.

Sanji had set up a makeshift grill. Grinning his put the wood down and then lit it with his flaming feet.

"So handy," Brook said from behind him, "Or more like footie! Yo-hohhoho!" Sanji glanced at Brook and almost flinched again. He still wasn't used to seeing him as a walking talking skeleton.

"Sorry," Brook muttered seamlessly shifting back into his normal human. Sanji was a little jealous that Brook could do that. He was still stuck at yelling, black foot, whenever he wanted to use his.

"No, its fine," Sanji assured him, "I just haven't gotten used to it yet."

"Uhh, Sanji?" Brook said.

"Yeah?" Sanji asked.

"Oh uhh nothing," Brook said unconvincingly a bit of a perverted look coming into his eyes.

Sanji turned around hearing Usopp screaming.

"Sanji! Your butt's on fire!" Usopp hollered at him.

Alarmed Sanji looked and indeed a small flame had started. Quickly he patted it out.

"You damn pervert, Brook," Sanji laughed after the fire, "Were you seriously just going to let my pants burn off?"

"Well you know me," Brook grinned, "I'm a sucker for panties."

A smirk drew upon Sanji's face, "Who told you I wore any?"

"Oh my that is a yoho there," Brook murmured the perversion is his eye's growing.

"What's a yoho?" asked Usopp as he walked up.

Brook instantly shifted back into a skeleton, "AYOHOHOYOHOH!" He laughed his teeth jittering together. Sanji took that opportunity to busy himself with lunch.

"Did you hear what they were talking what?" Usopp asked Zoro after he realized that he wasn't going to receive a straight answer.

"Tch," Zoro half scowled, "I'm not repeating what those perverts said."

"Oh girls," Usopp rolled his eyes, "Aha you're going to have your work cut out for yourself aren't you Zoro?"

The swordsman gave a shrug, "If their just prevented at each other I don't see a problem."

Usopp paused at the rather very un-Zoro like statement. Zoro always cared if someone was talking about women, or anyone for that mattered, in a prevented manner.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanji yelled a bright red blush spread across his cheeks, "Black foot!" His feet roared into flames and he launched himself at Zoro. Luckily for Zoro, he hadn't shifted out of his swords-master state.

Slam! The two crashed together. Neither of them giving a single inch to the other.

Usopp was puzzled. Sure the two of them fighting was normal, but Sanji blushing at that remark wasn't. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Usopp shook his head. It made perfect sense for the two of them to be dating, of course! Why didn't he see it sooner?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! And to my reviewer: Yeah, I don't think that their will be any more Pudding. Hope you enjoy the story without her anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **...**

It was after lunch and Robin still wasn't having any luck. Frustrated and tired she went over to watch Zoro.

Zoro stopped training as he spotted Robin's approach.

"Hey," He said. Sweat was glistening off of his extremely muscular back. Robin had an urge to lean forward and touch, brushing the thought away she attempted to smile. "Still no luck?"

Robin shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fleur-Fleur" A right arm popped out of the ground, but as the left one started to form it exploded into flowers, then the right follow.

Zoro leaned in and reached out with a hand slowly touching her face, "You're broken."

Robin's heart skipped a beat.

"-At least you think you are," He finished.

First relief then a guilty realized fell down upon her.

Nearby Sanji had paused his kicking. He still felt a rage of jealousy when Zoro got close to her, despite that fact that Robin and Zoro were dating.

"Maybe you should take off your shirt," Zoro suggested.

What kind of damn pervy thing is that to say to a lady?! Sanji, even more, enraged thought. Before Zoro could blink Sanji was attacking him.

"How dare you say that to Robin-chan!" Sanji sputtered. Instantly Zoro leaped up to block and counter-attack, "Trying to see your bosom, aren't you!"

"What the hell! It's not about that! I don't need to see that!" Zoro exclaimed defending himself, both from the chef's kicks and words.

"The only man who doesn't need to see that is one whose already seen!" Sanji screamed his feet on of fire. Unfortunately for Zoro the pink that spread across his cheek only for the chef more firey. Literally.

Robin ignored the two's fight. Grimacing her hands clung to the edge of her shirt. After all, Zoro again had cut down to the core of her problem. The scars that she kept so very well hidden, were on her left arm. To properly use her power she had to stop being afraid to expose herself. To show other's her flaws. Her past. Memories of the fire trickled back and forth in her mind. And to accept what had happened.

She bit down on her lip forward. It wasn't my fault. With trembling hands and fingers she threw her shirt off in one go. Leaving herself in her sports bra. With her burnt, red, and uneven skin visible to her friends she screamed. Her voice was full of pain and hope.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Her arms crossed in front of her and a thousand matching sets of hands exploded from the ground. She held them there for one-two-four seconds before realizing them. They burst into petals and floated to the ground. Covering the ground of the warehouse in a thin layer of pink delicate petals.

She stood there trembling and shuddering. Sometime during her thoughts, Sanji and Zoro must have stopped fighting. Zoro walked over to her picking off his discarded shirt from the ground and wrapped his arms around her. She felt like a leaf in his grip. Tears were brimming over and flowing down her face. And she was very much well aware of the fact that everyone was watching.

Robin turned and buried herself into Zoro's chest. She'd done the easy part now choosing to live, the hard part is to stick to that every single day. And that is a battle you have to fight every day, but can't afford to lose even once.

They kept training remembering more and more. Memories, swimming just out of their reach, were laughing at them. Regardless they doubled in their strength over and over again until even Law as a child felt confident the point of an almost arrogant. That's not to say that everyone wasn't well aware that the only way to beat Dolfingo was to work together.

It was dusk the day before New Year's. And they had to defeat Doflingo by midnight. After that, he would become so powerful, that even Luffy wasn't confident in the fact that they could beat him.

All this time Dolfiamnigo had stayed in one spot-the dig site. As the group walked toward it there was a serious silence that hung in the air. Robin and Zoro were holding hands as were Brook and Sanji. Usopp had kept Kya in the dark about everything that was happening. He didn't want her in any kind of danger.

Nami stopped walking, "Luffy?" she asked. Everyone stopped.

Luffy waved them on, "We'll catch up." With a small shrug, Zoro lead the group on forward.

"Anything," Nami answered as soon as everyone else was out of earshot.

"Huh?" Luffy asked a confused look on his face.

"Anything is the answer. I'll be your anything. Your friend, your girlfriend, lover, fiancee, wife, just anything! Anything at all!" Nami told him her voice confident, "All this time I was so worried about stupid things, but none of that matters compared to this Luffy, does it? So I want to be anything to you, anything you want before we walk into that fight."

Luffy was silent for a moment before he leaned in narrowing down space in-between them, "How about everything?" He whispered.

Blushing Nami nodded, "Yes." Luffy leaned in kissing her. His lips gentle, soft, and rubbery against hers. His one hand rested under her chin tipping up her face to his. His other wrapped around her shoulders. Nami moved her hands to his back. Gently and unrushed Luffy broke away from the kiss. Then leaned back in kissing the tip of her nose, her brows, her forehead.

"Nami?" he whispered into her ear. His breath tickling her.

"Yes?" she answered.

A massive grin slipt open his face earnestly the seriousness on it, "Once we're done here. Let's run away and get married!"

And all that Nami could say to that was, "Alright."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Sorry for this crappy delay! I'm going to college in two days time so that's why this was so late. Thank you for putting up with me! And here is the second to last chapter. Now before you get to reading I would like to say thank you to my reviews!**

 **Thank you, Guest! I'm glad you loved the cuteness!**

 **Thank you to my dearest reviewer TsundereCharuru18 for your kind words and continuous encouragement. It has meant a lot to me :)**

 **And now for what you've all been waiting for!**

 **(also yes there's a picture now. And not to brag, but I drew it)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Kya turned off the tv and glanced at the time. It was eleven o'clock. Just an hour until New Years. And Usopp still hadn't returned home. He'd promised that he'd be back before midnight. The last few weeks he'd been gone constantly with only his crappy lies for excuses. What in the world was he up to?

Frustrated, angry, upset, and confused Kya decided to take a walk to clear her head. She took her long coat from the closet and locked the door behind her. SHe buttoned up carefully as she started to walk. It wasn't that cold of an evening winter for some reason had delayed its arrival. But Kya was a naturally cold person.

She made her way downtown. And walked past Sanji's closed shop. She started inside remembering the party that they had had last year. A bad feeling formed in her stomach. She had excepted for at least Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to be there if not everyone else as well.

Kya kept going. Screams filled the air as drunken party goers came running towards her. Their eyes wide with terror. They whipped by Kya as if she wasn't even there. The feeling she had got worse. She quicked her pace and changed to course to where they were running from.

It wasn't that hard to keep going as there came a steady stream of panicked people. Kya realized after a couple minutes that she was walking straight towards the dig site. Gritting her teeth together he continued forward.

Crashing and thudding filled the air as she peered over into the dig site. In the center stood Doflaimgi. Surrounding him were Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Brook, and Sanji. Law was a little way from the other staying further from the fight. And he was also the only one who wasn't injured.

"We have to stop him now!" Luffy was screaming.

"Fuffufu," Doflamingo laughed, "You haven't pulled out your trump card yet, straw hat. Could it be that you don't have fourth gear?"

Luffy ran forward attacking in between each attack he spoke, "I-never-learnt-it-because-in-the-end-it-was-probably-was-the-reason-I-died-and-I-will- NOT LEAVE NAMI OR MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Kya watched as everyone expect Luffy seemed momentarily incapacitated. Zoro was the first one to regain himself. Kya felt a brittle feeling inside of herself as she noticed the shine of tears on his cheeks. The other regain themselves quickly.

She stood there trembling. A helplessness crawled o her skin as all she could do was watch. Watch as they fought and the transparent man dodged and dodged and laughed. He had been injured. Bruises, cuts, and scratches were scattered around him, but he was not yet interested in having a true fight.

The big clock tower stuck Twelve. The dongs rang out into the night as Doflamingo laughed. As he laughed distracted Luffy pummeled him in the head.

Doflamingo struggled upright, "You still don't get it, do you?! I'm a ghost! You can't punch a ghost to death!"

Something clicked in Robin mind. And finally, a memory broke through to her.

...

 _They stood there in a circle inside the newly built building. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbe each one of them holding a carefully carved stone. Carefully they set the stones down in there divets to form a perfect circle. The last circle that was there._

 _"Finally It's over," Luffy said stepped back, then grinned and laughed, "We won!"_

 _Relief coursed through Robin's veins. Laughter and victory_ cries _echoed around her. She smelled Zoro's sweet scent of sea salt and steel a moment before his arm wrapped around her._

 _He didn't say anything, but he was Zoro after all. Zoro pressed his face up against hers. And oh Robin could tell that he was smiling. She moved her face towards his and then mushed met together in their usual sloppy manner._

 _He pulled out a necklace from his shirt. The copper had been newly melted into place, "Fitting, don't you think?"_

 _"Three_ swords _," Robin smiled, "Very."_

 _"What are you doing?" He asked._

 _Robin gave a shrug, "I think perhaps a flower." After her lips closed Zoro's squished against her._

...

The stones! They defeated him before using them! The only problem has Robin had no idea how exactly they did that.

Doflamingo quickly formed two string puppets of himself and then launched himself at Law. His puppets attacked and held back the rest of his group while he attacked law.

Kya grimaced as she watched Law try his best to ward off the huge Doflamingo. Without the other help, Law was helpless within seconds. He was just a child. Dofamigo held a stone he had snatched from Law's jacket. The stone shattered in Doflamingo's grasp.

Screaming Luffy broke free from the string puppet and full force ran at him. An unbelievable rage in his eyes. Nami was right behind him in full mother bear mode.

Zoro and Robin were fighting side by side trying to destroy the puppets.

Robin half glanced at Zoro, "Sorry," She told him.

Skkt

Instantly Zoro had sheathed his one sword and with his free hand gripping onto Robin's wrist, "No."

"It's not exactly my choice here," Robin said apologetically.

"You're not doing that!" Zoro said practically screaming at her.

"Then he'll slice you trough and then get me!" Robin exclaimed, "And I'd rather not see that happen to the man I love!"

This only made Zoro tighten his grip, "I will not abandon you, here to be torn apart. What makes you think that that's an option, Robin?!"

Robin had an odd glint in her eyes, "I have an idea. And I'm not walking into this to die."

Slowly Zoro loosened his grip slowly, "If I think things are going bad, then I am standing in front!" He growled. Robin nodded her face determined. And it took Zoro's every ounce of trust in that woman for him to let go of her.

Robin ran towards Doflamingo. Quickly he spotted her. He made a few more puppets to keep the even more injured Luffy and Nami at bay. Robin quickly noted that he was looking wobbly on his feet. Luffy and Nami's attacks had taken a defiant toll on him.

"Fufuffu,"Doflamingo laughed as he landed in front of her. Robin stood her ground her arms crossed and ready to attack, "I told you that I would be back didn't I?" His tongue hung out of his mouth.

Harder and faster than Robin imagined he was in his injured state he attacked her. She had grossly underestimated how intimidating and fast he was. Robin didn't have the time to attack. But that wasn't her idea.

He hand clenched around her throat and lifted her up into the air. Robin could hear Zoro and the others in the distance struggling to get to her. At first, easily and then panicked Doflamingo searched her for the stones.

"Looking for something?" Robin asked with a scathing mockery in her voice.

"WHere the hell is it?!" Doflamingo screamed, "The locks of my prison!"

Robin smirked and then in all honestly said, "I don't know." Doamfilgo's image wavered. He'd expended too much energy.

Kya watched in glee as the barely visible Doflamingo disappeared from her sight. That was a good thing, right?! And whatever was keeping the others away from Robin must have disappeared given that they were all now rushing to her aid.

Zoro's loin strike hit him first causing him to drop Robin. He moved in front of her growling.

Then Luffy struck his fist ballooned up into a hundred times its size and slammed down on top of him. A cater formed where Dolgimfi stood wavering back and forth barely visible.

"You win again, straw hat, but mark my words," He said calmly, "THe next time around will be my victory. AND THE WORLD WILL BURN!" Doflaimgo disappeared with his scream echoing into the air.

Law stood up his death injury vanished, "Wha? Huh?" He disoriented looked around. WIthin a second both Luffy and Nami were hugging him.

Kya ran down into the pit crying.

"Kya?!" Usopp exclaimed as she threw herself at him.

"Ahh! I was soo worried!" She bubbled into him.

Sanji not caring anymore was having a teeth to lips victory kiss with Brook.

Robin smiled as she rubbed her neck. She gazed at the celebration going on around her. Now where wa-

"Hey," Zoro said hugging her tightly from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder. Robin turned around and hugged him back.

"Glad you're okay," He said concern still in his eyes.

Robin smiled and leaned in, "I'm glad you are!"

Zoro leaned his further his mouth parted silently. Then slowly Robin tilted her head up. And messily their lips met together in a messy make-out manner.

 **...**

 **And tomorrow I will post the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **And yes everyone was in tears becasue they all rembered how Luffy died. Which I didn't write because then I would have cried :'(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **...**

Kya found a first aid box and after patching everyone up (and getting the full story from everyone after Usopp stopped freaking out) insisted upon taking everyone out to eat. She was a little shaken by the events, but she did understand why Usopp didn't tell her any of this. Despite being shaken there were two things she wanted to do: Get everyone well fed and get them to their homes safe and sound.

They ended up deciding on a silently shabby, but good quality Japanese place. Everyone sat down and didn't hold back on ordering. Soon the table was filled with plates and plates of food. Everyone ate while talking loudly and laughing. They may have been injured and exhausted, but that wasn't going to stop anyone from having a good time.

Nami was surprised at how incredibly affectionate Luffy was being. Every few second his shoulder would accidentally bop with hers. And every time she glanced away from her food he somehow managed to sneak a little more food onto her plate.

"Luffy," She said glancing at the growing pile of seaweed salad on her plate.

"I didn't do 'nothing," Luffy he told her and then again insisted, " 'nothing."

"Hmmm?" Nami giggled a little as she attempted to lure the truth out of him with a meatball.

Nom

The meatball disappeared from her fork.

"Noothiing," Luffy told her again grinning. Nami rolled her eyes as she giggled.

Zoro and Robin as per usual were the quiet ones. But they were both looking a little distracted.

"Erhmmm Zoro?" asked Brook.

"Yeah?" Zoro answered looking annoyed.

"What the fuck," Brook nearly screeched

"Damnit!" Zoro exclaimed. Confusion was on everyone's faces, "Wrong leg."

Robin burst into laughter. SHe covered her face with a hand as she laughed.

"Getting lost while playing footies?" Usopp half asked. The expression on Zoro's face clearly gave an answer, "Classic Zoro." Everyone started to laugh

"Shuddup!" Zoro pouted as Robin just laughed harder.

...

Conversation had died down and tiredly everyone was finishing up the remainder of their meal. Luffy and Nami were huddled around his phone.

"How about this?" Luffy asked her, "Is got a lot of nice restaurants nearby."

"Hmm," Nami paused, "But it's full till next week."

She tapped on something, "How about tha-?"

"It doesn't any nice restaurants trough," Luffy complained he tapped at the screen, "You like beaches, right?

Nami nodded.

"How about this? THere plenty of restaurants and there's a beach," He told her.

"But that one's pretty expensive Luffy," Nami warned him. He shrugged.

"Soo?" he asked. Nami blushed a little.

"Okay well, let's see," Nami leaned in tapping and scowling, "Hmm there's a flight there at five. If we leave soon that should give us about an hour to pack and get over."

Luffy grinned and kissed her.

"Are you guys planning a vacation?" Kya asked puzzled.

Luffy laughed, "No."

"Then what are you doing?" Kya asked. Zoro had a smirk on his face, he'd already figured it out.

"Oh well," Nami blushed leaning a little into Luffy, "Not to be rude or to exclude anyone or anythin-"

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "We're eloping!" He wrapped an arm around Nami and pulled her closer to him, "We'll be back in a week or three."

Everyone offered their congratulations to them.

"Hey stupid moss-head," Sanji called, "Whats the matter the sake in this place not up to par?"

Zoro hadn't even opened his bottle.

The swordsman gave a shrug, "Saving it."

Everyone gave Zoro quite the look, expect Robin that is.

...

Kya was doing well on her promise to herself. Everyone except, Luffy and Nami were practically falling asleep. She was now driving everyone home. First, she dropped Sanji and Brook off (both of whom lived in the restaurants. And after a debate oh who had a better bed they went off into Sanji's) Then she dropped off Luffy who excited ran into the fire station promising to meet Nami at the airport in an hour.

Kya stopped at Zoro's house, "Oh Robin you live nearby, don't' you? WHat's your address?" she asked as Zoro got out.

"Oh well actually I'm going with Zoro," Robin told her before following him out, "Good night!"

Kya, Usopp, and Nami watched as Robin and Zoro made their way to his house.

"I can see why he wasn't drinking, ay Kya?" Usopp snickered.

"Usopp don't be so lewd," Kya exclaimed.

Usopp glanced back at Zoro and Robin who still hadn't found there way inside yet. "I don't think I'm being the lewd one, here," he teased.

"Fair enough," Kya laughed.

"Uhhh not to interrupt here, but I do have a plane to catch," Nami remind.

"Oh sorry, Nami," Kya said smiling.

….. Three Months Later….

"Wheres Luffy at?" Zoro asked as Usopp walking up.

"Ah yeah he's not coming. Nami convinced Law to take track and now they're out on a family celebration,"Usopp gave a sympathetic smile, "And he said he didn't understand what the big deal was. Said she'd love whatever you choose even if it looked like trash."

"Tch," Zoro muttered as he walked inside.

Dozens of od minutes passed as Zoro and Usopp peered inside the glass case.

"They all look stupid," Zoro muttered.

The salesclerk gave him a contemptible glare.

"Does it have to be been a ring?" Zoro asked shifting his gaze to a different case.

"No, not at all," Usopp answered nodding, "My dad proposed to my mom with a silver pistol. Heh, they told me that story so many times."

Zoro walked over to the different case and after a minute pointed down,

"That one."

...

"Tch I see why you ran away so many times," Zoro said clutching the small package in his one hand, "This is damn nerve wrecking."

"You'll do fine, don't worry about it!" Usopp told him.

Fidgeting a little Zoro pulled out his phone.

Zoro: Hey where are you?

Robin: At your place. Doing laundry. Might be making dinner. Hope my cooking has improved since last time :

Zoro: I'm sure. I'll be over soon.

"Good luck, man!" Usopp called as Zoro walked off. Zoro gave a small wave as he waved off.

Zoro walked in the back door to find Robin sitting at the kitchen table. She was leaned back reading. Hands were sprouted all over the kitchen. A few stirring and tending to the stove. A couple chopping vegetables. And Two holding the book she was reading.

Robin set the book down. SHe looked up and smiled at Zoro, "I thought you'd be back sooner."

Zoro gave a half shrug and went over to the stove. A smirk quirked up his lips, "Nothings burnt."

Robin smiled, "Nope!"

Zoro rubbing the back of his neck, "Robin?" He asked.

"Hmm?" she responded as she stood up and went over to him.

"Can I ask you something?" He nervously asked her.

"Of course," Robin told him smiling.

Zoro took a step back and now without hesitation went down onto a knee. He opened his hand. ANd there in his palm was a small crumpled box.

"Marry me?" He asked.

And again Robin said, "Of course."

...

 **And *sobs* we're at the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Now if you've made it this far would you mind leaving me a review telling which part is your favorite part and what part you think I could have been written better. Thank you for all your support.**

 **Now I have plans in the future for a few other fanworks. But going to college is putting me on hiatus.**

 **But in the meantime, you can read my other work-The Gala.**

 **Or you can check out this story I've been reading! It's really good! And done by a new author so please drop by and support her like you have me. It's Heart Breaker by Flower Twist!**


End file.
